The Descendent
by livvie123321
Summary: So Valentine is gone, but then who is Decipio, and what does he want? And is the Lightwood family about to be torn apart? Definite couples: Malec and Clace. post-CoG, pre-COFA.
1. The Institute

**HERE IS THE BACKGROUND BEHIND THIS STORY. ONE DAY IN ENGLISH CLASS, OUR TEACHER TOLD US TO WRITE ABOUT A BOOK WE'D LIKE TO BE IN AND WHAT CHARACTER WE'D WANT TO BE. WELL... ME AND MY FRIEND LAFFY_TAFFY0401 TOOK THAT TO A DIFFERENT LEVEL. WE DECIDED TO WRITE EACHOTHER INTO BOOKS WE CHOOSE. I CHOSE TO WRITE HER INTO THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND SHES WRITING ME INTO THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES (CHECK THAT OUT (I'LL TELL YOU GUYS WHEN IT IS POSTED) AND SHES A FANTABULOUS WRITER AND HAS HER OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS STORY TOO... WELL THANKS FOR READING)**

**I OWN NOTHING OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES OR THE INFERNAL DEVICES SERIES... EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY CASSANDRA CLARE... THE BEST AUTHOR IN THE WORLD! :D VIEWER DISCRETION IS... NOT ADVISED.. READ UNTIL YOU FALL OVER... WHICH YOU MOST LIKELY WILL IF JACE IS THERE TO KICK YOU! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The institute<strong>

The girl raced across the street. Her clothes were torn, her face was cut and her long brown hair was in a tangled mess. She pounded on the door of the Shadowhunter institute in New York. It was dark outside, and there were little drops of rain splattering around, but the city lights were on and shining brightly. Finally, a golden haired boy opened the door and stared at her curiously.

"Please let me in! I'm a shadowhunter." She saw the doubt in his eyes and showed him a mark on the back of her palm. It was a dark diamond shaped mark with a swirl in the middle. It was the Clairvoyant Sight Rune.

The boy moved aside and beckoned her in. He noticed there was only one other rune; a protection rune on her right arm. "What's your name?" he asked staring at her dirty attire.

"Celine..."

He looked at her curiously, "Your last name wouldn't happen to be _Carstairs_ would it?"

Her brows crinkled in confusion, "How did you know?"

He led her up a grand staircase to what seemed to be a library. "We've been looking for you since your parents died a few weeks ago."

Celine cringed and the blond boy grimaced, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

She sighed, "Its okay, I guess I should get use to the idea. Isn't that the price of being a shadowhunter? Dying young?"

The boys mind wandered to his own brother who died about a few weeks ago. He quickly shook himself out of it, "By the way I'm Jace. And this," he gestured to the huge room filled with thousands of books, "Is the grand library." his name sounded familiar to Celine, she just couldn't place where she heard it from. They walked further inside.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to get Maryse".

She nodded. She knew about the Lightwoods, and that's when she remembered who Jace was exactly. He was the adopted son of the lightwoods and was once believed to be the son of Michael Wayland, then believed to be Valentine Morgenstern's son. He was actually the grandson of the Ex-inquisitor. He was the biological son of Stephen and Celine Herondale; the lady that Celine Carstairs was named after.

She sat as he walked away. He was gorgeous. But soon, her thoughts were interrupted as a petite girl with fire-red hair walked in. The girl saw Celine and looked over her curiously. She walked closer.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

Celine raised an eyebrow, "Who are _you_?"

A flicker of a smile appeared on the girls face, "_You're_ the stranger here."

"Technically, from my point of view, _you're_ the stranger," Celine grinned.

"You'll fit in here perfectly..." She muttered, and then she sucked in her breath, "I'm Clary Frey. Or I guess you would know me as Fairchild or Morgenstern."

Celine gasped, "Your Valentine's daughter?"

"I like to think of him as a donor. If you catch my drift," Clary saw the girl's eyes widen, "What it's not like he loved me, or vice versa. He did after all try to kill me. More than once actually."

Celine shook her head, "Well, I guess you can't pick your family. I'm Celine Carstairs. My parents wanted to keep the shadow hunting world a secret from me, but when the war broke loose, they kind of had no choice but to tell me. They gave me a rune to keep me safe, and left for Idris. They never came back. And then some weird worm looking demon attacked me and I ran."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. We didn't know the Carstairs _had_ a kid up until after the war and when we tracked your house down, you were missing."

Suddenly, a lady with black hair tied tightly in a bun and icy blue eyes walked in. trailing behind her was the blond boy, Jace.

The lady's eyes seemed to be cold and restless. Celine shivered and inched back a bit, though she knew Mrs. Lightwood was no threat.

"You must be Celine Carstairs. You know, we were about to announce you dead. It's a good thing you showed up." Celine shifted uncomfortably. What was she supposed to say to that?

Jace stepped forward, "Don't mind her, it's that time of month."

"JACE!" Clay and Maryse yelled simultaneously.

"What? You know I tell it like it is."

Maryse ignored him, "Celine, as Jace might have told you, we have been looking for you for some time. We are very sorry about what happened to your parents."

Celine felt a lump rise in her throat and quickly swallowed it. This was probably the most she talked about her parents since they died. "Thanks Mrs. Lightwood."

"You may call me Maryse." She responded. "For now, Clary will show you to your room and get you some clean clothes. You may be here a while."

Clary motioned for Celine to follow her and Celine stood up. She followed Clary out of the library. Clary led her up some stairs and then turned into a room. The room was spectacular, and extremely large.

"This is your room Celine. I hope you like it," Clary said kindly. "You have your own bathroom in it. I'll bring you some of my clothes to borrow and then later if you would like I'll take you to get your own clothing."

Celine nodded gratefully, "Thank you Clary."

Clary nodded and looked like she didn't know what to say, "Well... umm... dinners at six, you have about an hour and a half. I'll come get you at 5:50 and show you the dining hall." Then Clary walked away vanishing into a room and came back with a pile of clothes. "Here are some jeans and shirts. They should fit, you look about my size." Clary said leaving the clothes on the bed.

Celine thanked her and then watched as she walked away. She sighed and went into the bathroom. It was big and had floral theme to it. She turned the light on.

In the florescent illumination, the cut on her face seemed more gruesome and stomach turning. She couldn't hold back the vomit rising out of her mouth; she rushed to the toilet and heaved. She hadn't eaten in days; there was nothing in her stomach to release. She would have to ask for a stele to heal herself.

She wiped her eyes and crawled over to the bathtub. She steadied herself on the wall and put the shower on. She stripped off her dirty, ripped clothing as steam filled the room.

Half an hour later, her hair was wrapped in a towel, and she had some fresh clothes on. She wondered about dinner, would Jace be there? Well, probably. Was he involved in a relationship with Clary? Well, by the way the two acted around each other, most likely. She smiled to herself thinking about how close they seemed; it almost reminded her of her own parents' love life.

She wondered if she was supposed to go all out for dinner, should she put on makeup, should she wear a nicer shirt. She sat down in a chair in front of a vanity. She browsed through some drawers and was surprised to find un-opened mascara, eye shadow and things like that. She decided a little mascara wouldn't hurt anyone and put a dab on.

At 5:50 there was a knock on the door and Celine opened it. It was Clary and once she saw Celine, she smiled.

"That shirt looks better on you, than it looks on me. You can keep it," she said.

Celine smiled. "Thank you."

Clary took a look at Celine's face, "Oh, shoot, you still have cuts on your face."

Celine reddened from embarrassment, "I had a run in with a few creatures. I didn't have a stele… and I don't even know how to draw a rune."

"You mean you don't know how…? I guess you're not trained to your full potential, being new to the shadowhunting world and all."

Clary drew something out of her pocket; it looked like a knife, only more smooth, small and skinny. "This is a healing rune." Clary said then she started moving the rune on Celine's neck.

It was closest to her cut without being on her face; that would've looked awkward. She felt a sharp sting, the warmth spread through her body to where the bruises and gashes were. Celine looked in the mirror; there wasn't even a scar on her.

Celine gave a surprised look. "Well, that was creepier than I thought it would be."

Clary laughed, "Damn straight. Everything about being a shadowhunter is creepy, but it is also fun." Clary started walking, "Come on Celine, were going to be late to dinner and I hear that Maryse is cooking tonight." She muttered something that sounded like, "Thank god it's not Izzy," but Celine couldn't be too sure.

They arrived in the dining room and Celine took a seat at the large table. A boy who looked like Maryse sat by her. He must've been her son. Clary was seated by the boy. Jace was sitting across from Clary. Maryse was putting spaghetti on everyone's plate.

Celine thought, "_This isn't too weird." _But then a cat walked in and Maryse spooned spaghetti into the cat's bowl.

Maryse sat at the table and everyone started eating. A man sat at the head of the table across from her; Robert Lightwood. A girl in black boots, extremely tight skinny jeans and a spaghetti strap top was sitting across from Celine.

"So Alec, what has Magnus been up to?" The girl asked, staring at the boy next to Celine. They looked similar, except the girl had dark eyes.

The boy, Alec, blushed. "Umm, I'm not sure; I haven't spoken to him in a while. He's been pretty busy, you know?"

Jace grinned, "Is everything all right between you two?"

Alec said, "Hell yeah!" Then he got serious. "I mean, yes it has been fine."

Jace looked at Alec's sister, "So Isabelle, thank goodness it's not your day to cook."

Isabelle glared at him. "Yeah thank goodness. Because I was thinking of putting some mystery meat in the soup, I was thinking Jace flesh."

Jace grinned, "Oh don't threaten me. You're barely able to operate a microwave, let alone know what to put in soup."

Clary laughed, "Don't worry Isabelle. If he gets on my bad side again, he _will_ be dead meat, and then I'll help you cook the soup."

Isabelle was still mad about Jace's answer, and didn't respond. She just glared at the spaghetti, she was moving around with her fork.

Robert noticed the awkward silence, and said, "So Celine, do you like your room?"

Celine nodded. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"Don't worry Celine; this must be very awkward for you. But soon you'll be arguing with all of us like a pro." Jace said

Alec shook his head, "Don't go to the dark side, Celine."

Jace grinned at her, "But, we've got cookies!"

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST TMI STORY! <strong>

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! **

**DON'T WORRY, I'LL BRING MAGNUS, LUKE, MAIA, all those characters you love back in and even characters you hate **

**like, Chairman meow. NAH JK! I love chairman meow! Don't you? What have you got against cats. **

**OH AND THANKS TO LAFFY_Taffy0401 (celine) for editing this chapter (more than once XD). check out her story, too **

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6730630/1/Thanks_for_the_Memories!**

**Guess what, CHICKEN BUTT! **

**:D ALSO THIS STORY IS SOMETIME AFTER CITY OF GLASS, when everyone is happy, but then (spoiler) Lilith has to friggen ruin it. **

**ADIOS MY PEOPLES! **

**ALSO SHOUT OUT TO MY DYED BLONDE GOTH WANNA BE (LAFFY_TAFFY0401 OR CELINE) Well until my next chapter, be cool, be awesome, be my jace wanna bes.**

hi this is celine and i just wanted to say is that (be cool be awsome...) from lemonade mouth or something? lololololXD

also the maximum ride story will be up when i finish my TMI story

so yeah... review this awesome work!**  
><strong>


	2. Nightmares

**CHAPTER 2: NIGHTMARES **

_Her hands ached from being duck taped to the chair. Her eyes watered from the foul stench of the room and the sight before her was not helping._

_Her parents screamed in agony. They were bleeding and bruised. Her dad was missing a finger._

_She screamed, "MOM! DAD!" _

_The demon grinned wickedly at her, "Don't worry Celine," the way he said her name sent shivers down her back and made her want to vomit. "Everything will be over soon"_

_Then the demon sliced one claw through the air, straight into her mother's heart. Her mother's eyes rolled back and her breathing came in shallow puffs and then stopped completely._

_Celine screamed and sobbed, "MOM!"_

_Her dad screamed for the loss of his wife and then the demon stuck its bloody claw into his heart._

_Her dad went lifeless._

_Celine yelled, "NO! DAD!" Her sobbing carried on. The demon in front of her smiled. "Why are you doing this to me?" her sobs nearly choking her to death._

"_Don't worry; your life won't last long either."_

"_DECIPIO" flashed in front of her eyes and then she blacked out. _

Celine shot up sobbing and screaming. Isabelle sat in front of her, looking worried. Celine wiped the tears from her face.

Isabelle quickly grabbed a tissue off the night stand and handed it to Celine. "I tried to wake you up, but it wouldn't work, I tried everything. I even slapped you."

Celine looked in the mirror that was behind the raven haired girl. Sure enough there was red hand print fading on her cheek. "How long-have you been here?" her voice cracked as she asked.

"When the screaming started," Isabelle responded, "That was around 1:30."

Celine's eyes were still blurry from crying, but the clock said 1:45. She sniffed, "I felt like I had been in that nightmare for hours."

"What was your nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?"

Celine hesitated, "I don't know if I can talk about it without breaking down."

Isabelle nodded. "It's okay; I had a few nightmares too, after fighting demons and after Max died."

Celine was about to ask who Max was but then shook her head, holding back tears, "This is the worst nightmare you could imagine."

Isabelle nodded again, "Hey, but it's all over now, ya know?"

Celine once again shook her head. "Not this one, this nightmare has come back every night, since my parents left."

Isabelle frowned, "It has?"

"I don't sleep very well anymore. It's been while now, and it just won't leave me alone. I don't know if it's a prediction of the future or my mind acting up! But, I don't think I can take it anymore, I'd rather die."

Isabelle sighed. "It's okay Celine, we're here for you. You will be fine with us. I'm going to go get my mom."

Celine didn't know if she wanted to be alone, but she nodded. Five minutes later Isabelle was back with Maryse and Jace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake anyone up." She apologized as they walked in.

Maryse gave her a small smile, "Celine, it's okay, it's not your fault and I was up anyway."

"I was practicing my awesome fighting skills." Jace grinned

Maryse flashed him a glare, and then she sat on the foot of the bed. "Do you want to tell us what happened?"

Celine knew she would have to tell them at some point. She gave them a full recap on her nightmare including the word "_DECIPIO_" at the end.

They all turned pale when they heard her say that.

"You saw the word "Decipio" and then the dream was over?" Jace asked quietly.

Celine nodded, taking another tissue.

Maryse had a strange, contorted expression on her face and Isabelle looked like she wanted to leave the room to throw up. Celine felt like throwing up herself.

Then Maryse did something surprising, she hugged Celine and murmured, "You poor girl."

Celine was taken back but it felt nice to be hugged so she let Maryse hug her. Then she finally noticed something, "Where's Clary?"

Jace sighed, "At her moms house, or she would've been here."

Celine giggled a bit about how upset he seemed about her not being here. Isabelle laughed too and then everyone was laughing, except Jace who was utterly confused.

Jace groaned. "I hate you people."

Maryse stopped laughing and yawned. "I think we should talk about this in the morning after we all get some rest. Celine are you going to be okay?"

She nodded, "I think I'll be fine I usually only have that nightmare once a night and then its random crap; like unicorns and stuff."

Isabelle got up. "I am going to bed. Night guys. Jace."

He rolled his eyes, "Isabelle." Then he walked out. Maryse gave Celine a small smile, and then turned and followed them out.

* * *

><p>It was around 9:30 in the morning. Celine sat in clean clothes at the breakfast table. Maryse had cooked eggs and bacon. Isabelle was singing some song and Jace was busy firing pieces of ice at Isabelle. She was catching them and throwing them back, never missing once.<em>"Now that requires skill." <em>Celine thought.

Celine had retold her nightmare to Alec and Mr. Lightwood… and the cat, Church, who was instructed to be her guide around the house.

They all seemed stunned by it and didn't know how to react. There was something about the name _Decipio_ that was troubling them, yet they wouldn't say a thing.

At one point Clary walked in and Celine found herself retelling the nightmare, but with less tears.

Then everyone sat around and talked about it.

Clary finally noticed Celine's solemn face and said, "Celine is in need of clothes, so I'm going to go shopping with her."

Isabelle argued, "You don't like shopping! Besides, she can wear some of my clothes."

Jace laughed, "Like anyone would want to wear those"

Clary ignored Jace, "its okay, Isabelle, she needs some of her own," and with that she motioned for Celine to follow and the two walked outside of the institute.

"Thanks."

Clary smiled, "It's no problem. It was hard for me to talk about my mom disappearing and it must've been terrible for you to talk about your parents in a nightmare."

Celine nodded. "Yeah, well umm... where were you thinking of going?"

Clary shrugged, "I was thinking 86th street, Century 21."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the two were back at the institute and they had bags galore. They opened the door and Jace was standing there, eating a cookie. Jace nodded at them. "Wassup?"<p>

"It would be nice if someone would help us with the bags!" Clary gave him a glare.

Jace nodded, "Okay, I'll get Alec. ALEC!"

Clary groaned, "Take the bags Lightwood," and shoved all the bags at him.

He swallowed his cookie. "Well."

The two girls had him follow them to Celine's room and then he placed the bags on the bed.

He glared at Clary, "Happy?"

She smiled, "Yes!" She kissed him on the cheek.

He grinned. "Oh, and Celine were having a shadowhunter come by, were going to tell him about your nightmare. I believe he's searching for the same demon."

Celine asked, "What demon? And why is he searching for him?"

He sat on the bed, "Decipio. The word you keep seeing in your dream. Decipio was believed to be one of Valentine's go to man... well demon during the time of the circle. But then Decipio vanished. We think he's is sending you messages through your nightmare, but we don't know why. The shadowhunter is coming by to talk to you and find out information and stuff like that. You'll have to ask him why he's after Decipio himself."

Celine nodded, swallowing a lump. Were her parents being held hostage by this demon, or were they already dead.

Jace saw the look on her face, "Don't worry. Your parents are probably fine. They could be riding "Space Mountain" at Disney Land."

Clary gave him a look that said "you're not helping, get out". Jace backed out with his arms up as if he done something bad and been caught by the cops.

Celine sat down. "Do you know this shadowhunter?"

Clary shook her head, "Nope." Church strode in looking pleased with his-self and Alec followed close behind holding something that looked like a cat carrier.

Clary stared at it. "I didn't know you guys had a carrier for Church?"

Alec looked at her, "Nope, this is Chairman Meow's carrier. I'm about to let him out."

"Who's Chairman Meow?" Celine asked.

Clary sighed, "Magnus's spoiled cat and Church's boyfriend."

"Who's Magnus, again?"

Alec raised his hand, "My boyfriend."

Celine nodded, "I thought all this time Church was a boy, turns out Church is a girl."

Clary shook her head, laughing, "Church is a boy."

Celine nodded. "Okay." Alec set the cat-carrier on the bed and let Chairman Meow out, Chairman Meow raced toward Church and the two started licking each other's fur.

"Wait why do you have Chairman Meow?" Clary gave him a confused look. "Magnus is going to some warlock thing and asked me to watch him."

Celine looked at the cats that were busy giving each other… baths, "I think we should feed the cats."

Alec nodded. "Agreed." Alec picked up Church and Clary picked up Chairman Meow and they all exited the room. Alec set Church next to his food bowl in the kitchen and took out Chairman Meow's food bowl from the bag. He put some tuna in the two bowls.

It was weird though because Celine could have sworn Chairman Meow's tuna looked like it had glitter in it...

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT! CHAIRMAN MEOW IS HERE!<strong>

** PARTY AND PARTY AND YEAH!**

** YEAH SO IF U READ THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS STORY THAT LAFFY-TAFFY0401 MADE U WOULD GET CHURCH AND CHAIRMAN MEOWS RELATIONSHIP, LET ME SUM IT UP MAGNUS BROUGHT MC OVER AND ALEC DISCOVERED CHURCH WAS A DUDE XD... **

**SO READ HER STORY http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6730630/1/Thanks_for_the_Memories AND IF U READ IT ULL HAVE BACKGROUND ON CHURCH AND CHAIRMAN MEOWS RELATIONSHIP :)**

** ALSO I LIKE FEEDBACK, TELL ME YOUR FEEDBACK, GIVE ME IDEAS, TELL ME WHAT YOU HATED WHAT YOU LIKED (FEEDBACK)... **

**BUT I WILL NOT IN ANYWAY PUT CELINE AND JACE TOGETHER JACE AND CLARY ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER SO SORRY... **

**CELINE WILL GET HER OWN RELATIONSHIP IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AND BOY IS THE GUY GORGEOUS! I heart CELINE'S LOVE INTEREST CUZ HE'S FRIGGEN AWESOME, WELL THATS HOW I MAKE HIM! :) **

**ALSO THE NIGHTMARES SCARED ME, DONT MAKE ME WRITE THEM AGAIN! **

**UNTIL LATER!**


	3. Mr Hot Shadowhunter

**CHAPTER 3: MR. HOT SHADOWHUNTER (NEXT TO JACE)**

Someone knocked on the door, Clary went to the answer it.

Celine followed close behind.

Clary opened the door and a boy stood behind it. He was gorgeous, had to be at least 5'11. His hair was golden brown. His eyes were gray, like a stormy sky. Celine felt herself being pulled into them.

He grinned a pearl white smile at her," Hi, I'm Travis."

She stuttered, "I'm C-celine."

He smiled, "So you're Celine. I've heard a lot about you, but no one told me you were this pretty."

Celine heard herself giggle and swallowed the giggle from embarrassment.

Clary looked back and forth from Travis to Celine, then sighed. She murmured, "Travis, won't you please come in."

Travis stood smiling at Celine. Celine felt herself swooning.

Clary cleared her throat and tried again a little louder, "Why don't we go to the living room."

Travis looked at Clary as if just noticing her for the first time. He nodded and followed the red head. Celine started and moved unconsciously beside him. He grinned at her again.

They arrived at the living room and Celine sat and across from her was Travis, still smiling.

Maryse walked in and Travis finally took his gaze off Celine, although he didn't look too happy about it. He stood up and shook Maryse's hand. "Mrs. Lightwood," he regarded her.

"Hello, Travis. It has been a while." She replied and sat down.

He sat back down, "Yes, yes it has."

Isabelle walked in, saw Travis and began twirling her hair. She bit her lips seductively and went up to him, "Travis! Long time no see!" She kissed him on the cheek and then went and sat down next to him.

Jace looked between them and then to Clary, "What the hell?" he mouthed at her. She shrugged looking a bit annoyed at Izzy. Travis was looking flustered and he glanced at Celine. Celine felt herself turning red. He must be with Isabelle, or Isabelle wouldn't have kissed him on the cheek.

Travis saw her hurt expression and gave her a reassuring smile and she quickly acted like nothing had happened.

Maryse cocked an eyebrow at Celine with a little smile, then turned to Travis, "So, Travis did you find Decipio?"

He shook his head, "I was on his trail, I was so close," he paused, "And then one night, I was attacked, I couldn't remember anything about the search after that. It's like when I was attacked; my memory of Decipio and the search were all gone. The only thing I remember was: 1. Decipio is a demon I'm searching for and 2. I'm supposed to kill him."

Isabelle gave a dramatic gasp, "How awful that you were attacked!" He nodded awkwardly.

Jace gave a snort, "We're Shadowhunters, Izzy. It's what we do; get attacked."

"What I don't understand is why, your attackers, didn't kill you." Maryse said thoughtfully.

He nodded. "I thought about that too."

Celine was amazed by how quickly and easily Shadowhunters talked about death. She didn't think she'd ever get used to it.

"I think they are messing with us shadow hunters," Travis continued, "My theory is that he wants us to find him, but we we're too close, and it wasn't the right time. Decipio is planning something, I'm sure of it."

Isabelle nodded, "You are so smart. I – I mean, we could use someone like you around." She gave him a playful smile and a wink.

Jace looked at Clary and mouthed again, "What. The. Hell." Clary face palmed herself.

Celine felt herself turning red from anger and jealousy. She interrupted before Travis could reply to Isabelle, "So, Travis? What do you think Decipio has to do with my parents?"

Travis looked at Celine flashing a thankful grin, "Well, I've heard every time your nightmare ends you see the word DECIPIO?"

Celine nodded. "Always."

Travis pondered this, "I think Decipio is sending you messages. I'm not sure if he's trying to tell you he has your parents or if it's a trap. We have to find out; Decipio will do much damage if we don't."

Celine nodded, tears forming in her eyes, but she blinked them away. The thought of her parents being trapped by this horrid demon… Travis gave her a sympathetic look.

But of course Isabelle butted in with her desperateness. "I'd go anywhere as long as I am with you, _Travis_." She put special enunciation into his name and he blushed.

Jace cleared his throat after flashing Clary another "WTH" look. He asked, "Who says he would want to go anywhere with you?"

Isabelle flashed him a glare. "He says, right Travis?"

Before Travis could respond Maryse stood up and muttered, "This is what I get for having children," and then she left the room with, Isabelle staring at her offended.

Travis quickly changed the subject, "Well I must be going. I need to find a place to sleep."

Jace said, "You can stay here. It _is_ the shadowhunter institute and I see a shadowhunter in front of me."

Travis nodded, "Thank you, Jonathan."

Jace grimaced, "It is Jace."

Travis apologized, "Sorry, I forgot." Jace nodded that it was okay and escorted Travis up to his room.

Clary saw the expression on Celine's face. Celine glared at Isabelle. _I know how they take care of this in the jungle_, she thought, but Clary interrupted, "So, Celine? Could I talk to you in your room?"

Celine opened her mouth to yell something at Isabelle but Clary grabbed her hand and dragged her away. Celine sat on her bed and Clary sat in the chair at the desk.

"You like Travis, don't you?" Clary asked with a beaming smile.

Celine groaned and nodded. "I barely even know the guy, but I think I'm in love!"

Clary nodded. "I've had that feeling before."

"When you met Jace?"

"No, when Alex Pettyfer kicked ass as number four!"

Celine shook her head laughing, "Yeah he was pretty cute!"

Clary grinned, "Damn straight."

She sighed and asked the one question that was burning her mind, "Did Isabelle and Travis date? Are they dating?"

Clary laughed. "No... Isabelle is sort of going out with my best friend, Simon. You will meet him later."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

Clary hesitated, "Their not exclusive… Simon is a vampire, so her parents would freak,"

"Then why is she hitting on Travis?" Celine growled, frustrated.

Clary looked at the ceiling and shook her head, sadly. "You have so much to learn. Isabelle hits on everyone, trust me!"

"I guess I'll just have to deal with it." Celine fell on her bed in fury.

Clary shrugged, "You'll live, that is if a demon doesn't eat you..."

Celine didn't know if she was kidding or serious, so she gave a half laugh. Clary laughed and said good night.

As soon as Clary left, Celine found herself fast asleep. But this time, she couldn't wake up.

Not until Decipio wanted her to.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided something after writing this chapter, Travis mine, sorry Celine.<strong>

** JK! **

**You got him its good, **

**so what did ya think peoples? Did ya like it? Thanks for the reviews and favorites, you guys are number 1 in my book! :D IF I HAD ONE **

**WELL THANKS FOR READING REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	4. Trapped in a Nightmare

**CHAPTER 4: TRAPPED IN A NIGHTMARE**

Magnus rushed into the room that Celine was occupying. Maryse and Jace were standing over the dark haired girl looking worried. Alec was sitting in the corner staring at his sister, who was busy texting her "boyfriend", Simon.

Maryse turned and saw Magnus. "Oh, Magnus! Thank the Angels you're here! She won't wake up, we've tried everything."

"She's alive, right?" Magnus poked Celine's foot.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Duh, bro, if she was dead we wouldn't have had Alec call you over."

"We think the demon, Decipio is holding her hostage in her nightmare. He won't let her leave until he wants her to," Maryse said calmly.

"Do you have any magical warlock, thingy mob bob spells you could use?" Jace asked.

Alec came up and stood beside Magnus. He groaned, "There were so many grammatical errors in that sentence." Magnus laughed at his boyfriend's comment.

Jace scowled, "I frikken hate you guys." Then he smirked, "Woops, I mean ladies."

Maryse gave Jace a look. "It is not the time for that now. Celine may be being tortured at this moment. Fight later!" She turned to

Magnus, "Do you have anything that would wake her up."

He shrugged, "I have a potion, but it comes with side effects."

Izzy looked up,"Such as what?"

He gave a small smile. "She umm… will have the body of a tiger, the head of a horse and the tail of a mouse..." Everyone gaped at him. "But, she'll be awake!"

Alec shook his head. He looked at Jace, "Call in Clary, she can maybe create a wake up rune or something crazy like that."

"There is no need to wake up my girlfriend, when it is 3 in the morning! I have an idea, has anyone ever heard of the water bucket trick."

Isabelle smacked Jace, "You are not pouring water on her, no matter how tacky her clothes are."

Jace rubbed his face, "Oww. What the hell does that have to do with anything? She's in her pajamas!"

Isabelle shrugged and pulled at her hair. "IDK, man, I'm tired and it's my time of month."

Alec gave a disgusted look. His eyes were wide and he covered his ears, "We didn't need to know, we didn't need to know."

Maryse flared her nostrils. Jace mocked scared, "Dragon! Run for your life!" Then he left the room, soon returning with a phone. "I called Clary, she said to suck her..." Seeing the look on Maryse's face he stopped. "She'll be here soon."

Five minutes later, Clary was walking into the room. She shut her phone, "What's the 411?"

Magnus started singing, "Disney! 411."

Isabelle shook her head, "Magnus, I think you have it wrong. I thought it was Disney 365?"

Alec shrugged, "They had a 411 at some point."

Magnus had a thought full look on his face, "You know, this reminds me of 1878 all over again. We have the Herondale," he looked at Jace, "The Carstairs," he glanced at the girl on the bed, "The lightwoods," he looked over Alec, Isabelle and Maryse, "and Clary's fake last name rhymes with Grey so…"

They gave him a weird look. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Alec said.

"Damn. You're old!" Jace commented.

Suddenly, Travis walked into the room. He looked at Celine who was laying still and every one surrounding her.

He became worried, "What's going on? Why didn't anyone wake me?"

Isabelle sauntered over to him. "Cause you need your beauty sleep." She winked.

Maryse shot Isabelle a look. "She won't wake up. We think Decipio has her trapped in her nightmare."

Jace grinned, "Plant a kiss on her. Maybe she just needs Prince Charming's kiss!" Travis gave him a glare but reddened.

Isabelle gave a dramatic gasp and ran out of the room. Alec smiled reassuringly at Travis. "Ignore her; it's that time of the month, as we all just were told."

Clary was busy next to Celine holding a stele in her hand and running it through the air, drawing runes. She sighed, "I can't think of anything, I have no idea. I'm blank on runes right now."

Everyone in the room frowned.

Jace looked at Celine's unconscious body, "Well, Celine are you ready to be a horse, mouse, tiger hybrid?"

All the sudden Celine's eyelids fluttered open and she gave a deep breath. She sat up in her bed. "What's going on? Why is everyone in here?"

Maryse breathed a sigh of relief. "You were having your nightmare again, but this time you wouldn't wake up."

Vivid memories of the nightmare flooded back to Celine. She suppressed a cry, "It had been horrible, that was the worst nightmare yet," she managed.

Isabelle came back into the room. She screamed, "Travis if you don't want to be with me! All you got to do is say so!" She saw Celine was awake, "Oh, hi Celine."

Clary whispered to Celine, "You missed alot." She turned to the lot. "Okay people shows over go back to bed. I'm gonna talk to Celine for a while."

Isabelle giggled, "I'll stay! We can have a slumber party!"

Clary gave Isabelle a look. "Out." Jace kissed Clary goodnight – good morning, and everyone left the room including a solemn and emotional Isabelle. Travis gave Celine one last look as he exited.

"Thanks. I don't know if I can talk to anyone right now, I'm sorry. I promise I'll talk about the nightmare in the morning." Celine said.

Clary shook her head, "No I didn't want to talk about that, I wanted to talk about the look on Travis's face when he heard you couldn't wake up."

Celine gave a tiny smile. "Was it a good look?"

Clary nodded with a huge smile. "A very good look!"

Celine beamed, but hid the emotion. "Thanks Clary, I feel a lot better now."

"Well, good night Celine. I'll probably be here around ten tomorrow, so like 6-7 hours." with that, Clary left.

Celine said goodnight and then nodded off to sleep, this time a good dream about a brown haired boy with gray eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>ITS BEEN DECIDED! <strong>

**TRAVIS HAS HIDDEN FEELINGS FOR CELINE AND IT TOOK TWO CHAPTERS TO FIND OUT! **

**OKAY WELL, I DIDNT REALLY KNOW THAT UMM... ISABELLE.. WAS UMM... GOING THROUGH WHAT SHES GOING THROUGH... xD **

**SORRY I HAD ALOT OF SUGAR WRITING THIS SO I TYPED OUT ALOT OF THINGS AND THEY JUST WORKED OUT. **

**WELL REVIEW! I MAY POST A POLL IM NOT SURE, MAYBE LATER ON IN THE CHAPTERS.. **

**UNTIL THEN STAY GOLD, STAY GOLD! **

**CHAPTER UPDATE AROUND NEXT WEEKEND! **


	5. Hide and Seek

**CHAPTER 5: Hide and Seek**

Celine walked downstairs in her new jeans and a t-shirt. Travis was down there eating breakfast.

He smiled when he saw her. He remembered her saying that after her nightmare, she would dream regularly, "So, what was your second dream like?"

Celine gave him a shrug. "Oh nothing." She suppressed a smile.

Travis gave her a strange look, then went back to eating cereal. Isabelle walked in and smiled at Celine, then gave Travis a wink. Jace walked in at the exact time Isabelle gave the wink and raised an eyebrow.

"Desperate much?" He looked at Isabelle.

Isabelle's face turned red and her eyes seemed to be boring holes in Jace, but Maryse appeared and everyone became silent.

Clary came and sat at the table carrying a tray of waffles. She set them down. "Dig in," she pronounced.

Alec who was busy petting Church asked, "Who made em?"

"Isabelle." Clary said. Jace spat out the waffles he was eating.

Isabelle frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

Jace said, "Your waffles taste like pig crap."

"How would you know what pig crap tastes like?" Travis wondered.

"I've been in many strange situations." He had a far off look in his eyes.

Maryse ignored Jace. "Celine, could you tell us about your dream?"

Celine gave everyone the lay down of her dream which was like the last one, except this time a different word flashed in front of her face before she woke up.

"So you, saw the word _park_?" Alec asked. She nodded. Church, who was on Alec's lap, jumped off and bounded over to Celine, placing himself on her knee and licking his fur. Alec gave a startled look. "He's never done that before. He loves when I pet him."

Celine shrugged and ran her hand through Church's fur. Church purred and stretched out on Celine's lap and fell asleep.

"What the hell! I didn't know Church could purr," Isabelle said with astounded features.

"I didn't know Church could stretch. You know I thought he was too fat to move his legs." Jace said, confused.

Alec sighed. "Then how would he walk every day."

"Shut up Alec. You know what I mean," He muttered.

Isabelle shook her head, "No I really don't know what ya mean, Jace."

"Who the hell was talking to you?"

Travis interrupted the about to be fight. "Okay, I umm don't think it's safe for Celine to sleep anymore. We need to find Decipio and destroy him."

Clary asked, "But how will Celine go without sleep?"

Jace grinned. "Mountain Dew and Pixie Stix!"

Celine gave a disgusted face. "Oh gross. I hate Mountain Dew."

"BRAIN BLAST!" Isabelle suddenly exclaimed.

Jace groaned. "Yes, Neutron?"

"What if the word Celine saw, _park_, is the place Decipio is hiding?"

Clary's face lit up. "That might be it!" She stood up from her seat. "Wait, but there are so many parks where would we start?"

Everyone groaned and sighed.

"Celine, I hate to do this, but you may need to sleep again. We need to know if what Isabelle said is true." Jace said.

Celine sighed, "I'm not sure if I can endure it all again."

Magnus burst into the room, "HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT!"

Alec asked, "What?"

"I don't know. I felt like I needed a dramatic entrance." He shrugged and sat down. Maryse had been sitting there staring at the commotion the whole time and she finally stood up and walked away, muttering something about idiots.

Magnus looked at Church on Celine's lap. "Wow, what a coinky-dink." Everyone gave him a strange look. "I should've known Church would take a liking to Celine, since she is the descendent of Jem Carstairs."

"Who?" Jace asked.

"Jem Carstairs, he was a shadowhunter back in the 1870s. He was the one who found Church and took him in. He was also best friends with your great times seven granddad."

"What does that have to do with anything, Magnus?" Clary asked. "Okay, were getting off topic." She looked at Celine. "We need the location of Decipio, I hate to ask you to go through the nightmares again..."

Magnus stood up, "THATS WHAT I CAME HERE FOR! I found Decipio's hiding place!"

Travis stared at him, "Thanks for telling us so soon, Magnus."

The warlock grinned not getting the sarcasm.

"So where is his hiding place?" Isabelle asked

"This old abandoned mansion down in Prospect Park. It's hidden by demon magic, but I bumped into it, and now I have a bruise on my knee." He frowned, caressing his knee.

"I say we get ready, get our weapons, and head over there. Magnus, would you mind escorting us there?"

Magnus nodded. "But, I have to get a band aid," And walked out holding his knee.

Jace turned to Alec. "Always get the good ones don't ya?"

Alec reddened and hurried after his boyfriend. Then he came back and showed Jace one of his fingers (the middle) and left again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short, but its all good;)<strong>

**Thanks to Team Jem Carstairs for reminding me about Jem saving Church :D**

**So what was your fave part? what did you like/hate? tell me in the review!**

**and thanks to everyone who subscribed, faved and all that jazz!  
><strong>


	6. Hideout le Decipio

**Chapter 6: Hideout le Decipio...**

Celine stepped out of the subway exit and breathed the fresh air. About an hour after lunch, they left the institute, in search of Decipio. All she had on her for weapons was a sharp knife.

Jace stood next to her busy staring at a large sword which he held in front of his face.

"Don't you think people will notice the sword?" Celine asked.

Jace shrugged, "Nah, I have it hidden; mundanes think it's a baton."

Magnus started walking straight and everyone followed. Celine asked, "Where is the hideout?"

Magnus became serious. "I can't tell you. Only I can know."

"Okay..."

Magnus grinned, "Nah, it's straight ahead. I was just messing with you, silly shadowhunter."

Alec smiled at Magnus and Isabelle groaned, "Someone kill me now."

"You _could_ be dead soon. We are going to a hideout where Decipio could be." Clary said.

Travis was silent and kept looking around as if a demon was about to pop out. Magnus stopped. "Okay were here." Celine didn't see anything at first. But then a ripple took place and an old abandoned hose appeared.

"Hideout le Decipio," Isabelle breathed.

Jace stared at her, "We're not French?"

"You're not smart." Isabelle replied.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Okay, Magnus how do we get in?"

Magnus started moving his hand through the air. "Ah-hah!" He exclaimed. "The entrance is right there." He pointed to a dumpster and walked towards it. There was a crack in the wall of the building, when Magnus moved the dumpster, the crack glowed and seemed to break apart.

"How did you know, it was there?" Travis asked.

"I saw the welcome mat by the dumpster."

"You're so impressive," Clary clapped, sarcastically.

Magnus beamed. Then Celine thought of something, "Wait you bumped into the building?" Magnus nodded. "Then how did you know it was Decipio's hideout?"

"I sensed it. I have six senses. The sixth is being able to find demons."

"Is that a power that comes with being a warlock?" Travis asked.

Alec answered for Magnus, "Nope, that's a Magnus power."

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend. Isabelle gave another groan and stepped through the crack in the wall. Everyone else quickly followed.

.

.

.

The building wasn't as abandoned as it looked on the outside. It had furniture (which was tacky and ripped), but you could tell it was inhabited.

Isabelle whispered to Magnus, "So, do you sense any demons?"

Magnus nodded looking a bit on edge, "Were surrounded. They are hiding everywhere."

The dull light hanging from the ceiling, turned off and it became pitch black. Celine screamed, but a hand covered her mouth. She grabbed the knife from her pocket, but she felt another hand grab hold of her arm. She thought, "_This is the end. I have a demon on me._"

She was about to attack her demon when a soft, familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Don't do anything. The lights will come on in a second," Travis said.

Celine nodded as Travis released her. And suddenly a bright light appeared and that blinded her. She blinked rapidly, trying to get her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. The sight in front of her made her want the lights off again.

Demons poured out from behind every chair, some came out from inside cracks in the wall and then they were attacking.

Celine screamed and noticed she was the only one who wasn't fighting. Travis was behind her battling two demons and Isabelle was taking out demons like it was nothing.

A demon saw Celine, and gave her a jagged, yellow, cracked tooth smile. The demon started running toward her. She was on her own; how was she supposed to fight this thing? She closed her eyes, gripped her knife, and swung it. She heard a sickening thud as the demon she struck fell to the floor. Black liquid oozed from the wound she'd inflicted on him with her and knife, and then he disappeared, it was like he had never been there.

Another demon came up to her and she swung the knife again, but the knife got stuck as it entered the demons stomach. She was weaponless. All of a sudden, a sword was flung at the ground near her.

"Name the sword!" Jace yelled, while he battled two demons.

She grabbed the sword and murmured a word that popped into her mind, "Arzeil." The sword glowed a bright bluish- white color. A demon came toward her and then another and then another. She couldn't fight off all three demons by herself.

She panicked and swung the sword. She hit one but another one grabbed at her. She felt nails digging into her flesh. She let out a painful scream, and kicked at the other demon. Suddenly a knife went through the demon in front of her. It let out a screech, and then it disappeared. Clary took held the knife out and it looked like she was about to stab Celine. Instead, she stabbed the demon that was gripping her hands.

Celine gave Clary a grateful, yet shaky smile.

She noticed all the other demons were busy battling her friends. A ripping sound made her jump and turn around. A demon fought Travis who was weaponless. Blood was coming out of a rip in his pants leg. Travis was doing his best to fend off the demon, but he was leaning too hard on his uninjured leg. The demon got one good kick and Travis fell to the ground cracking his head against the floor.

Celine screamed, "NO!" She raced up behind the demon and stuck her sword into the demons back.

Travis's chest moved slowly up and down, other than that he was unmoving. Celine knelt down beside him and saw he was losing a lot of blood in his leg. She tore the rip wider so she could get a good look at the injury. A huge hunk of flesh was hanging off his leg, and the cut was deep. Jace ran up and knelt down by her.

She asked, "Do you have your stele?" Tears were rushing to her eyes and she brushed them away as Jace worked on healing Travis's leg with his stele.

The others had come and surrounded them. Isabelle was unexpectedly quiet.

"I think we killed every demon in the building." Alec said.

Magnus looked thoughtfully at Celine, "Decipio isn't here. The demons we saw were his followers. So, your parents aren't here."

Celine nodded and tears threatened to spill, but she blinked them back. She hated crying. "We need to get Travis to the institute, he needs to rest. I think almost all the damage is healed but he's feverish." Jace picked up Travis and had Alec help him.

"How are we going to get into the subway, like this?" Celine asked hoarsely.

Clary bit her lip, "I have an idea…"

She took her stele and stared to draw on a wall. "Portal," Magnus explained. "Good memories, huh?"

Clary finished and then a sort of glowing door way appeared.

.

.

.

Once they were at the institute Travis was given medication and a little magical help from Magnus. Celine sat by Travis's bedside. His face was flushed, but he was healing.

Clary walked in the room, "I have to go, I'll be back tomorrow though." Celine nodded and Clary left.

Finally, Travis's eyelids fluttered and opened. He looked around the room. "Where am I?"

Celine smiled a little, "You're at the institute."

Alec nodded. "You got clawed by a demon. You lost a lot of blood."

"I'm remembering now. My weapon was lost, I was fighting the demon and it grabbed my leg and tore a deep gash into it. And then I fell, I was going to die. How am I alive?"

Celine reddened as Alec said, "Celine killed the demon before it could kill you."

Travis looked at Celine with a glint in his eyes and then back to Alec. "Could I talk to Celine in private, Alec?" Alec nodded and left. Travis turned to Celine and grabbed her hands "You saved my life."

She looked away blushing. Her eyes were glossing over, remembering the incident, "Please don't make this awkward. It was no big thing."

He shook his head, he tried to sit up a little, but Celine pushed him back down, "Don't. you need to rest.

He rolled his eyes and gently took her hands off his chest and sat up. He was still holding on to her hands, "You saved my life." He scooted over so she can sit down beside him.

She shrugged "You would have done the same…" she hoped he would have done the same.

He smiled, "Of course I would." Celine didn't realize how close they were. She was pretty much inhaling his breath. She even noticed the little freckle above his lip.

She was about to pull back, but his hands suddenly trailed up her arms and cupped her face; holding it in place. Her breath caught in her throat and suddenly, his mouth was on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>THEY FINALLY KISSED! YES! VICTORY FOR CELINE! :D! OKAY WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER SO REVIEW! <strong>

**SADLY, I WILL BE MOVING AWAY FROM LAFFY_TAFFY0401 (CELINE), BUT THE STORY WILL CONTINUE ON. I'D LIKE TO SAY CELINE YOU ARE MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD, AND IM GONNA MISS YA A WHOLE LOT :(, BUT WE WILL STAY IN CONTACT :) AND ILL C U AT THE COLLEGE ILL PICK FOR US. **

**I FEEL LIKE THAT NEEDED TO BE SAID THAT. SO REVIEW! **


	7. Cats in the Jungle

**Chapter 7: Cats in the jungle... **

"Hey, I think I left my – WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Travis and Celine broke apart to see an angry Isabelle standing inside the room. She glared at them. "What do you think your doing to him? He _wants_ me!" She shouted at Celine.

Celine stood up, "Okay, that cuts it Isabelle! Travis doesn't like you, he likes me. Didn't you notice we were kissing?"

"Oh, hell no," Isabelle snapped her fingers in a z-formation. Its quite amazing how Celine started out liking her, to wanting to smash her face against the wall.

Jace had heard Isabelle yelling and came running in with his seraph blades. He saw the girls staring each other down. "Oh, sh... Cat fight in the jungle!" He pulled out his iPhone and face timed Clary. (I don't own the software for iPhone or feature; all rights go to the apple company).

"What do you want?" Clary groaned at her phone.

"Hey sexy, looking fine," Jace winked.

"Is there a reason you requested a video chat when I was trying to sleep?" Clary asked blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"Damn girl," he stared at her seductively, "I wish you was thirteen," Jace said. (I don't own lyrics to "Trapped in the Cupboard", which is awesome by the way.)

Clary glared at Jace. "_I was_. Three years ago, idiot! Now what do you want?"

Jace adjusted hi phone so that Clary's face was looking at Celine and Isabelle. "A fight is bout to go down; I thought you should know, since you have taken Celine under your wing."

Clary yelled, "Good night," and ended the face-time.

"Whatever, I got other people to show. ALEC!" He yelled.

Alec walked into the room rubbing his eyes. "What?" he too had his seraph blades in hands.

Jace pointed at the two girls who were still having a stare down, "Look!"

"Oh, a fight. Great, goodnight!" Alec left the room angry for being woken up.

Jace sat down in chair in the corner and pouted, but continued to watch the fight.

Isabelle glared at Celine, "So you think you can waltz into _my_ institute and steal _my_ man."

Travis kept his mouth shut. Celine yelled, "You weren't even dating! You can't _claim_ him."

Isabelle smiled at Celine, "We did date didn't we Travie-bear."

Travis reddened, "I don't remember dating you."

"Well, we did... in my dreams."

Celine cracked her knuckles, "I know how we handle this in the jungle." Jace's face brightened.

He pulled out a wad of money, "I got $100 on Celine." Then he said to Isabelle, "Wait, Iz what about Simon?"

"We aren't exclusive," Isabelle responded. "And why do you carry around a wad of money?"

Maryse walked in; in her bathrobe with a facial mask on. Jace screamed, "MONSTER!" and fell down his chair.

Maryse glared at everyone. "To bed! Let Travis get his rest! OUT!" Jace stood up and dodged past Maryse and Celine and Isabelle followed.

Isabelle glared at Celine and stuck her tongue out as she walked to her own room and Celine flipped her off and headed to the opposite direction to her room. Along the way she found the door to, what she assumed was Clary's room, open. Feeling a bit hyper from the almost fight, she turned on the light and saw a notebook on the desk. She opened it and saw drawings along it. It was by Clary. Celine turned to some blank pages and started writing random notes into it.

Then Celine found her way back to her room and fell onto her bed and slept.

.

.

.

_A girl appeared in front of Celine who was sitting in a chair. The girl looked like she was 12 and she looked exactly like Celine did when she was younger, same wavy brown hair and same big brown eyes. She smiled at Celine, but then the she started falling, just falling into a black hole. Celine stared at the girl as she fell. The girl yelled one word, "IDRIS!" _

Celine woke with a start. It hadn't really been a nightmare but it hadn't been a nice dream either. Celine was still in her clothes from yesterday. She shut her eyes and then reopened them.

"Oh my gosh, I kissed Travis. Well he kissed me, I mean, I'm so confused," she whispered to herself. "And I smell terrible."

She ran into the shower and 30 minutes later was wearing some new jeans and a tank top, her hair smelled like vanilla and she was clean and nice smelling. She walked downstairs hoping she wouldn't see Travis.

Isabelle was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cheerios and glared at Celine as she sat down. Celine tried not to look at her. Travis walked down the stairs, looking glorious and fully healed. He saw Celine and gave her a smile, he saw Isabelle's frown and looked away.

He sat down at the table after getting a bowl and pouring cereal in. He looked at Celine, "So umm today I've been instructed by Maryse to teach you to fight and other shadowhunter stuff like that."

Isabelle stood up slamming her hands on the table and left the room. Jace showed up and looked after her. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Clary came into the room and kissed Jace on the cheek. Jace stared at her, "That's all I get?"

Clary nodded, "You face-timed me last night while I was trying to sleep!"

Jace sighed. Clary looked at Celine and Travis. By the way they were acting towards each other, she could tell something happened. Hopefully good.

Clary looked to Jace and asked, "You ready for our stroll in the park?"

Jace grunted, "Men don't stroll. We frolic. Nah just kidding, I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" Clary grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room, giving Celine a wink as they left.

Travis asked, "So you ready for your lesson."

Celine shrugged, "As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled at him.

All the sudden Mr. Lightwood came in, "I'm back from Idris!" He saw Travis and his eyes widened in horror. "I'm going back to IDRIS!" He bolted out of the door and ran away.

Travis gave Celine a confused look. Celine's eyes were wide. She mouthed, "what the hell…?" and shook her head. She finished her breakfast and her and Travis both walked to the attic.

.

.

.

Travis threw a knife up in the air and caught it precisely before it hit his hand. He grinned at Celine, showing off a bit. "Okay, so umm to get the lesson started were going to practice some acrobatic moves." He flipped backwards with a slight turn. "Can you do that? If not we can start with a somersault."

Celine smirked and pushed him back so she could have a little space. She did a perfect back flip with a 360 spin she added in. Travis gaped at her. She shrugged and sat down.

"Umm, beginners luck?" He said unsure.

She nodded, "Okay _or_, it could be because I took gymnastics from the age of 4-14."

He grinned at her. "Or it could be that. That doesn't mean you can do everything. I'm sure your mundane gymnastics school didn't teach you a few of the moves I learned as a shadowhunter." He grinned at her and she raised her eyebrow at him. He ran forward hurtling like a lightning bolt and seemed to run up the wall. He jumped to a wooden slab that was between the walls and laid down on it grinning at Celine.

Celine frowned, "Easy."

He shook his head. "I'm not finished." All the sudden he did a back flip off the slab landing on the floor on his feet a foot from Celine.

"Were you a cat in a past life?" she wondered.

"Don't cats have nine lives?"

"Okay are you a cat?"

"I would be slightly more hairy," He grinned as he walked around her. "So, can you do what I just did?"

"Well I can sure as heck try." She decided messing up would make him feel better about himself. She ran as fast as possible up the wall and landed on the wooden slab._ Okay, time for a very bad flip and landing. All I can hope is that he'll catch me. _She went to flip backwards, but made her leg slip and she fell trying to grab something. And then she was in Travis's arms.

He gave her a small smile, "I guess you're not good at everything."

She nodded, "I may need more practice."

He set her down, "Try it again."

She sighed and mumbled, "Fine." She ran up the wall landed on the slab and did a perfect flip landing like Travis did.

He frowned at her. "You tricked me."

"Maybe…" she smirked at him

"What's the point of being a teacher if I can't teach you anything?"

"Oh, I bet you could teach me many things." Was she flirting?

He gave a smirk, "We shall see" but he became serious again and cleared hi throat. "How are you with weapons? When you were fighting the demons you seemed like you were having problems."

She shrugged, "Could we do weapons later? I'm not comfortable around sharp things yet."

"Okay, fine. We can do some hand on hand combat."

"But you'll hurt me," she gave him her most innocent face.

"I'll go easy," he smiled at her.

They stood in front of each other and Travis stuck out his fist, Celine moved backwards quickly. She walked back up to him and gave a weak punch which he ducked under with skill. She sighed. He threw another punch but this time she grabbed his fist before it came in contact and twisted his arm behind his back. Then she pushed him onto the floor and stuck her shoe lightly on his face.

"How did you do that?" He mumbled under her sneakers.

"My daddy put me in tae-kwon-do classes, so I could fight for myself. I'm a black belt."

"You like humiliating me, don't you."

She shrugged, "It's becoming a hobby." She reached her hand down to pull him up, but he pulled her down next to him. She giggled as she came tumbling down

She playfully hit him and growled. He grinned and turned her toward him until their faces were inches apart from each other. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers. She kissed him back. Finally after seconds he stopped and stood up, pulling her up too.

They were both panting and their cheeks were slightly flushed. "We will continue the lessons tomorrow. Weapons." He grinned at her, shoving his hands in his pockets and walked out, still grinning.

* * *

><p><strong> a bit early but, i was bored =)<br>**

**OKAY WELL, I WANTED A CAT FIGHT BETWEEN IZZY AND CELINE AND IT CAME…sorta…YAY! AND SERIOUSLY THE PART ABOUT CELINE WRITING RANDOM THINGS IN OTHER PEOPLES BOOKS IS TRUE. IN CLASS ILL BE STARING AT THE BOARD AND THEN ILL GO TO JOT DOWN NOTES IN MY BOOK AND MY PAGE WILL BE COVERED IN DOODLES, QUOTES, GREETINGS, SONGS, ALL THIS STUFF THAT SHE RANDOMLY PUTS ON MY PAGE. SO I FELT LIKE THAT SHOULD BE ADDED IN FOR A LITTLE HUMOR. CELINE, IM SENDING YOU TO ILWOPNBA (I LIKE TO WRITE IN OTHER PEOPLES NOTEBOOKS ANONYMOUS) **

**I CAN IMAGINE IT NOW:**

**CELINE: HI IM CELINE**

**RANDOM PEOPLE: HI CELINE**

**CELINE: AND I LIKE TO WRITE IN OTHER PEOPLES NOTEBOOKS! **

**RANDOM PEOPLE: U TOO? WAAHHHH**

**YOUR GONNA START A RIOT ONE DAY CELINE TSK TSK **

**And what is Roberts problemo? **

**You'll find out later I have about the whole story planned out. Well, review if you please! :D**


	8. Meet the Parents, Werewolf and Vampire

**Chapter 8: Meet the parents... and the werewolf and the vampire**

Clary pounded on the door of Celine's room. Celine pulled a pillow over her head and grunted, "Go away, I'm frikken tired."

Another pound. Celine groaned and got out of bed rubbing her eyes. Clary stood holding her journal in her hand. She gave Celine a questioning look. "Did you draw all over my private journal?"

Celine's eyes widened. She slammed the door and said in a French accent, "No one is home. Wee wee went to the library. I am just the maid."

The door opened. "I'm going to smack you."

"I wouldn't. I'm trained. And I didn't draw over your notebook, I doodled and I wrote you notes didn't you read them?"

Clary frowned. "Yes. You wrote that I was an extra terrestrial, and drew a picture of a green alien."

"YOUR SO HYPNOTIZING! COULD YOU BE THE DEVIL COULD YOU BE AN ANGEL? BOY YOU'RE AN ALIEN, SO EXTRA terrestrial…?" Celine sang quite off key. (I don't own the song, "ET" by Katy Perry.)

"I sometimes wonder about you..." Clary said.

Celine beamed, "Everyone does. Sorry, about your journal, I was really bored that night. I also kissed Travis that night." She winked and Clary glared at her with a small smile. "At least you'll remember me," she said trying to make it all better.

Clary shrugged. "I don't even care about the journal anyway. You tell me about that kiss later too. And I'm supposed to tell you were going out with a few friends of mine."

Celine said, "Great. Get out." She closed the door in Clary's face. The door opened back up and Clary stood staring at Celine.

"How long have you been hanging out with Alec?" Clary asked. "Cause your starting to act like him. Have you been smoking weed? Are you high?"

Celine shrugged. "Well it matters how many leaves are on a marijuana plant?" Clary shrugged and walked away.

As she opened the door to Jace's room, she yelled, "Five."

.

.

.-

Celine walked downstairs dressed and clean. Travis stood at the stairs. He saw her and gave her a wink. She walked up to him.

"So I guess were postponing the lessons today," Travis said.

Celine sighed. "Aww, shoot I was hoping to kick your butt again."

"You're going to eat those words tomorrow," Travis gave her a sly smile.

"_God, he is hot when he smiles," _Celine thought. "Sure, I will."

Clary saw Celine and pretended to laugh at something Alec said. "Oh, Alec you're so funny!"

"I didn't say anything though," Alec said confused.

Clary punched Alec on the shoulder and mumbled, "Just go with it."

Celine shook her head at Clary. "I love that movie! And it's okay Clary; I'm not as crazy now. I had a deliberate high moment."

"Deliberate?" Jace asked, as he walked in. "Is that what you were talking about this morning?"

Magnus followed in behind him. "You got lit without me?"

"No! Maybe." Travis raised his eyebrows at Celine. "I'm kidding!"

A phone started ringing and Katy Perry's song "ET" came on. Clary reddened and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hello? Oh hey? Your where? Were on our way? YOU BROUGHT WHO WITH YOU? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU BETTER FREAKIN RUN LEWIS!" She hung up and put the phone back in the pocket.

"Simon?" Isabelle asked who had been quiet throughout the whole conversation.

"Yes! He brought my mom and Luke with him!"

Alec groaned. "That idiot."

Celine looked at Clary, smirking, "Was that your ringtone before? Or did you buy it on account of me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Clary looked around awkwardly. "Come on we got to go kill Simon."

Celine asked Travis who was walking beside her, "Where are we going?"

Travis shrugged and said, "We're going to kill Simon apparently. " Travis held Celine's hand and Celine felt herself reddening. They turned and kept walking down the street following the others.

Isabelle turned around and saw their hands intertwined. Isabelle's eyes could've been boring holes into Celine's wrist by the look she was giving the two love birds. Celine whispered to Travis, "I have to tell Clary something." She dropped Travis's hands and walked to catch up to Clary.

Clary was holding Jace's hand. Celine walked up to Clary and asked, "Does Isabelle have lasers in her eyes?"

"I ask myself that question every time I irritate her," Jace looked thoughtful, "but I don't think its theoretically possible."

.

.

.

.

Finally, they all stopped in front of a picnic bench in the park they were in and sat down. Two teenagers and two adults started walking up to them. Clary stood up and fixed a glare on the male teenager. (GUESS WHO)

He gave an apologetic look and shrugged. The group came over to them. Clary kept staring at the boy, but he pretended he didn't notice.

Clary hugged the adults and smiled at the girl, but her smile turned to a frown once her vision turned to the boy again. "Celine, this is Simon Lewis. He's a bloodsucking leech." She gestured to the teenage girl, "This is Maia, who is a werewolf." She nodded to the girl. "And this is my mom and Luke. Luke is also a wolf."

Everyone sat down at the picnic table. "Celine, I've heard many things about you. Anything new going on?" Clary's mom, Jocelyn, asked.

Celine filled the new comers in on everything and then she filled everyone in on her newest dream.

Magnus looked at her, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"No one asked. And I forgot. It's hard to remember every nightmare you have. And I was… distracted," she smiled at Travis, he grinned back at her.

"So, _Idris_ and _Park_ is what we have so far? That could be Decipio's location; Idris Park" Jace said.

"What is Idris Park?" Celine asked.

"The worst place in Idris," Travis muttered, gripping Celine's hands.

"Fun! I love that park!" Alec scoffed sarcastically.

Maia was busy staring at Simon who was staring at Isabelle with googily eyes. She frowned, "So Isabelle what have you been up to lately? Who have you been out with?"

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at Maia, "No one." Her eyes flashed to Travis, but he completely ignored her stare, playing with the ring on Celine's finger.

Jocelyn and Luke got up and started walking away from the table, sensing trouble. Clary yelled after them, sarcastically, "Love you too!"

Jace stared at everyone. "Quite the love polygon we've got going on? Huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Isabelle said stiffly, holding her head high.

Jace smiled. "But its so obvious who likes who here!" Clary clamped her hand over Jace's mouth. He mumbled unintelligent things through her hand.

Celine looked around awkwardly trying to focus on random things. Travis caught her random gaze and smiled at her.

She smiled back, but at a terrible time because Isabelle looked straight at her. She saw Celine's eyes on Travis. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? Travis, what is so good about her, that I don't have?"

"Umm, I'm not comfortable," Travis answered.

Maia hid a smile and Simon realized what was going on. "Wait, Isabelle you like him!"

Isabelle nodded, "Who wouldn't? Look at him?"

Jace interrupted, "I don't understand one thing. Why don't you guys like me? I mean I should be the one being looked at."

Isabelle groaned. "Modest much?" Everyone started talking over each other and mumbling stuff about random things.

Clary sighed and shouted, "QUIET!" Everyone became quiet. "Okay, your _love polygon_ as Jace calls it, is not important right now. We need to defeat Decipio and find Celine's parents."

Celine and Travis both nodded. Travis rubbed his neck. "This is ridiculous anyway the fighting, it's got to stop. We need to find Decipio and kill him. I say we go talk to Maryse about getting us to Idris Park."

"Okay guys back to the institute, except for Simon, and Maia, because you guys can't go in. Sorry guys," Clary said apologetically. They both shrugged and walked away nonchalantly.

Celine stared after them. "There is something going on with the two of them," she whispered in Travis's ear. Travis nodded then reached for her hand and the six of them started heading back to the institute.

* * *

><p><strong>WILL ISABELLE EVER STOP? SOON, HOPEFULLY <strong>

**AT SOME POINT WE WILL FIND OUT ASTONISHING AND SHOCKING NEWS. DON'T THOSE TWO WORDS MEAN THE SAME THING? OH WELL**

**WELL UPDATES WELL BE ALL OVER THE PLACE SINCE ITS SUMMER BUT THERE SHOULD BE AT LEAST ONE UPDATE A WEEK. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WAS ACTUALLY CHAPTER 8 AND CHAPTER 9 COMBINED CUZ I THOUGHT CHAPTER 8 WAS TOO SHORT AND MY EDITOR (LAFFY_TAFFY0401 ALSO KNOWN AS THE MAIN CHARACTER) THOUGHT SO TOO. **

**ALSO READ HER STORY "BECAUSE OF A PINK CRAYON" IT'S AMAZING AND SHE'S SUPER DUPER TALENTED. **

**OTHER THAN THAT REVIEW, FAVORITE, SUBSCRIBE. i heart you!  
><strong>


	9. Revenge

**Chapter 9: REVENGE! **

The group walked in the institute. Jace pointed to a corner, "WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!" Everyone stared at him. "THERE USED TO BE A VASE THERE! I WAS SURE OF IT!"

Alec closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Jace, how would we be robbed? Mundanes are unable to see this place, demons and downworlders other than warlocks can't get in, and shadowhunters wouldn't steal other shadowhunter's things. I bet my mom just had the vase cleaned or something."

Maryse walked in carrying a vase, "Does that answer your question, Jace?" Alec asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Shut up, Alec," Jace muttered. Maryse set the vase down on top of the table in the corner.

Maryse asked, "So how was the park?"

"Well, we found out a little information, Maryse, that Celine left out," Magnus said. Celine gave a little wave, looking a bit bashful.

"What would that be?"

Celine filled Maryse in on her latest dream. "A girl and Idris Park, huh?" Maryse rubbed her chin. "It's a scary place; I would expect a demon like Decipio to hang out there."

"So, what do you say, Mom. Can we go to Idris Park and kill Decipio?" Isabelle asked.

Maryse shook her head. "I'd have to talk to the clave first and get their approval."

Jace was about to argue but Alec interrupted. "Understandable mother, we shall wait." Jace gave him a crazy look. Maryse nodded and walked away.

Jace smacked Alec lightly on the cheek once she was gone, "Are you crazy? We are not waiting! And we all know the clave will say no or send more professional shadowhunters. The clave," he spat.

Isabelle nodded, "Yeah, Alec, for once I agree with Jace,"

Jace mouthed to Clary, "For once?"

Isabelle continued, "The clave won't agree, they'll call us kids! And then there will be no hope for destroying Decipio."

Alec rolled his eyes. "We're not going to wait. I only said that so she wouldn't think we were planning anything. We leave at midnight. But, if we get busted which we probably will, this was not my idea; I did not go along with it. It was Jace's idea."

Jace looked shocked at Alec, then he shrugged. "Fair enough," He mumbled.

"Okay, everyone relax before we leave. We have a lot of fighting to do."

Travis whispered in Celine's ear, "Which means you need to learn to fight with weapons."

She groaned, "Fine."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her lightly behind him up to the attic.

.

.

A few minutes later he was standing in front of her holding weapons. He pointed to a blade in his hand. "This is a seraph blade, very commonly used by Jace." He threw the blade at her; she duck and it flew into the wall.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"I told you; you would eat those words," he grinned at her. "Now, we fight." He tossed her a sword which she caught with skill. It was light and felt like it was made for her. "Are you ready?"

"Ay dios mio." He lunged at her with the sword and she deflected the sword with her sword. It kept going like this until he had her trapped between the wall and his sword.

"Now if this were a demon situation you would be dead. But, I won't kill you." He said breathlessly.

She pretended to be thankful, "Oh thanks so much." Then she kicked him in the chest and he went flying backwards. He stood up and brushed the dust off his shirt.

"Oh, it's on like demon kong."

"Corny," she said smiling. He ran towards her. Right before he got to her she jumped through the air and landed behind him. He turned around and frowned.

She smiled and waved at him. He came towards her and swung the sword. She repelled it. He groaned at her. She took a swing and he ducked under the sword.

"Are you trying to decapitate me?" he asked.

"Revenge is glorious." He swung and she ducked and slid through his legs. She ran up the wall and jumped onto the wooden slab.

He turned around and didn't see her. "Where are you?" The lights turned off and Jace's voice came through.

"Learn to rely on your ears, not your eyes. Who knows, in Idris Park it could be dark."

Travis groaned, "I'll kill you Jace." Celine smiled and heard footsteps up the wall. She jumped down from the wooden slab and made no sound when she landed.

She heard Travis's feet on the wooden slab and she ducked behind a box in the attic. Soon she heard nothing. She heard a noise and she swung out with the sword hitting another sword. She struck the sword again and it went flying from her opponents grip. She grabbed Travis's arm, which were oddly baby soft, and pushed him to the floor with her foot against his face. The lights came back on, but it wasn't Travis who was underneath her foot, it was Isabelle.

Her eyes widened as she stepped off Isabelle's face lightly. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were Travis."

Isabelle shrugged, "It's all good. I decided to come in and teach you a lesson. I am a better fighter than Travis, but it appears your a better fighter than him too."

Celine shrugged, but …_teach you a lesson_, still rung in her ears. She pulled Isabelle up. "You think I'm ready for the demons?"

Isabelle's niceness turned back to mean when Travis came out from behind a box and smiled at Celine. "You're not that good. Ever step on my face again and you'll wake up with things in your bed." Then Isabelle left.

Travis smiled at Celine, ignoring Isabelle, "You're ready." He put his arms around her waist.

Jace coughed behind him. Travis removed his arms. "Celine, you're a better fighter than I thought. You may take out a demon or two." Then he exited the room.

"Thanks master Jedi?" Celine said as Travis slipped his hands around her again. She smiled at him. "So, did I eat my words?"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, hush." He leaned his face towards her and kissed her. She kissed him back, soft and slow.

She pulled away for a second and looked at him, "Wait, I have a question. Are we going out? Because if we're not I have to text that guy back and tell him I'll be his girlfriend." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Nah, I don't want to date a girl who's a better fighter than me."

She smacked him lightly, "Get used to it." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Okay, I guess I'll date you."

"Oh wow, I feel so happy."

"Don't be sarcastic with me..." He smiled at her.

Clary walked in. "Hey love birds. Travis you mind if I borrow Celine?"

Travis grinned and nodded. Celine walked out behind Clary.

Once they were out of sight of the attic, Clary gave Celine a curious look. "Things seem to be heating up between the two of you. But remember were on a mission to save your parents."

Celine nodded, "Trust me; once were in Idris, I'm focused." She asked, "Why do you need me anyway?"

Clary smiled. "I need to get you suited up for Idris."

"Should I be scared?" Celine asked with a worried look.

"Probably, probably not."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Oh, just be quiet and follow me."

Clary turned a corner and opened a large door. She stepped inside and Celine followed close behind.

Church was asleep in one corner of the room. He woke up as they came in and gave them a bad look. Then he pranced out to find Alec.

Clary stared after him, "They really need to get that cat on a diet."

Celine shook her head. "No, he's cute chubby." She looked around the large room, weapons hung on the wall. "So this is the weapons room."

"Yep," Clary started pulling down weapons from the wall. "Suit up," she threw a black tank top and some tight black jeggings.

"In front of you?" Celine asked self-consciously.

"I won't look. I have to get the weapons anyway."

"Fine, don't look in this corner."

"Wasn't planning on it anyway."

Celine changed as quickly as possible. "Done."

Clary turned around, "You look good; like you're about to kill a demon." She threw her a hair tie. "Put your hair up, it's easier to fight that way." Celine did as she was told.

Clary looked at her watch, "Okay, it's about 9, we leave in three hours. My instructions to you, take a two hour nap. Make sure you are awake at 11 and relax but don't sleep. Go soldier."

Celine saluted, "Sir, yes sir!"

"I'm a woman!"

"MA'AM, yes ma'am!" Celine left laughing and went to her room, falling asleep on her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>THEY'RE DATING AND GOING TO IDRIS. TOO BAD TRAVIS IS GOING TO DIE. JK JK JK! HE'S LIVING, I THINK. IT MATTERS WHAT MOOD IM IN. JK JK JK JK. And I'm telling you now, the next chapter, is friggen freaky, but epic, so watch out for that too. <strong>

**I put up a new story, so check it out**

**I SET UP A POLL SO VOTE ON THAT **

**AND REVIEW! :)**


	10. Idris Park

**Chapter 10: Idris Park**

_People she loved were fighting around her. Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus… Isabelle?_

_Travis? Did she love him?_

_Demons popped up out of nowhere and tried to kill her friends. _

_She was battling three demons herself. To her left, Isabelle was doing pretty well battling her demon until another demon showed up out of nowhere and kicked her in the back of the knee. She fell with a thud and she was finished off by the two demons... _

_Celine screamed, "NO!" The lights went out and she was alone. In the background she heard, "Celine, we'll be waiting for you."_

Celine woke up in a cold sweat. She mumbled to herself, "Oh thank goodness it was just a dream." It was 10:45, she was up early. As quietly as possible she tiptoed out of her room downstairs. Jace was sitting at the table and so was Travis.

They saw her and Travis smiled. "You look nice," he grinned. He himself looked nice too; he was dressed in a black tee-shirt and a black pair of jeans. Jace wore the same outfit.

"I have a question, are we trying to be unseen?" Celine asked.

Jace nodded. "Yeah, we're camouflaged and looking sexy." He posed.

Travis rolled his eyes. Clary walked in wearing the exact same outfit as Celine, except her hair tie was purple. Clary smiled. "Okay, well Maryse is asleep, Alec is in his room and Isabelle is trying to make her outfit look better. We leave in an hour."

"Yes, general! General, I have a question," Jace said mocking Clary.

Clary rolled her eyes at him. "What?"

"Can I use the bathroom? I got to take a waz."

"Go, then."

Travis asked, "What's a waz?"

"I have no idea, and I don't want to know." Celine said. Alec walked in wearing the same outfit as Jace and Travis. He was actually good looking in the outfit and it showed his muscular side.

Clary whistled. "Whoa, Alec."

He moaned, "Shut up. I can't believe your making me wear this crap."

"We have to blend in. Idris Park is a scary place," Travis murmured.

Isabelle walked in wearing the same outfit as the other girls. She saw Clary and Celine's outfit and screamed, "OH MY ANGEL! We're matching! No one told me about this! We're freaking clashing!"

Clary asked, "I thought you were making your outfit better?"

"But, I look awesome in it. I decided it didn't need anything." She pulled her hair out of her bun. "I'm leaving my hair out. So I don't look like you two, well mostly Celine. Travis, you think I look cut, right?"

Celine frowned and Travis rolled his eyes. "Cut it out, Isabelle, leave her alone. Seriously what is your problem! You're so irritating sometimes, just leave us alone. I don't like you and never will. Okay?" Travis reddened when he saw everyone was staring at him.

Celine's mouth was wide open. Alec said, "Dude…" Isabelle kept staring at him and her eyes started watering and her mouth trembled. She ran out of the room crying.

"Way to go, we just lost one of our best fighters." Jace said to Travis. Travis sighed and sat down. He put his head down.

Clary sighed, "She's being a Drama Queen, I'll go talk to her."

Celine shook her head. "No, I'll go talk to her." Celine walked out. Isabelle was in the hallway sitting on a chair and looking at a mirror, trying to fix her mascara.

"Isabelle?"

Isabelle turned to her and narrowed her eyes. "What do you want? Did you come to rub it in my face that Travis likes you?"

Celine shook her head. "No, I came to apologize. And Travis feels really bad about the things he said. It's just... Well, I don't know. I'm super sorry though."

Isabelle frowned and Celine grimaced. "I guess you're right. I just crush too hard and I can't stand competition. Especially when my competition is barely 5'5."

Celine shrugged. "Well, I can tell Simon really loves you."

"You think?"

"Yes?" She said unsure.

"Hmm. Well thanks. Now out. I have to fix my makeup."

"You're welcome?" Celine walked away.

Clary asked, "How'd it go?"

"I think it went fine. She's coming." Jace was in the corner groaning. "What happened to him?"

"Umm, you don't want to know."

Travis sat up and gave Celine a tiny smile. "So she's okay, right?"

"Yep, she didn't really care anyway. She only cared about her makeup." Isabelle walked in and smiled at everyone.

"Are we going to Idris Park or what?"

Alec nodded, "Okay, the portal is this way, guys." He started walking toward the dining room and pulled aside a curtain. Jace came in grunting and gave Clary a glare. She gave him a smile.

"What's wrong with Jace?" Isabelle asked.

"Jace was kicked very hard in a place that hurts him, because apparently he said something offensive to someone," Jace said in the third person.

Clary grinned, "Shall we leave?"

"I'm never going to be able to have children," Jace murmured.

Alec said, "Okay everyone just think in your head Idris Park."

Celine asked, "Is this going to hurt?"

"If Clary kicks you it will," Jace moaned. Then Clary grabbed Jace's ear and dragged him through the portal. Alec followed them with Isabelle. Travis took Celine's hand and they walked through the portal.

"_Idris park, Idris park, Idris park," _replayed through Celine's thoughts. She felt a whoosh and she was standing in a forest looking place.

Her hand was still in Travis's. He smiled at her. "See it wasn't too hard." They walked over to the rest of the gang.

"So, can someone explain what Idris Park is?" Celine asked.

"Well, Idris Park is right outside the boundaries of Idris, so downworlders can get into it. It was taken over by demons, and now it is dark," Isabelle said.

Jace muttered kicking dirt, "It's not much of a park either."

"So where are the demons?"

"Well, they probably are at the large abandoned mansion up there," Alec pointed. "Most shadowhunters don't come here, because they don't come out alive," Jace said grimly. "We're idiots."

Celine's eyes widened, full of worry. Travis squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Isabelle stared at the large mansion, "Well, now's a better time than ever." She started climbing up the hill.

"Wait!" Clary called. She pulled out weapons from a duffel bag, she was carrying. She handed weapons out. "We need protection runes too." She pulled out a stele and put protection runes on everyone.

"Are we ready now?" Isabelle asked.

Alec murmured, "Let's go."

Jace said, "I feel like Dog the bounty hunter, except I'm Jace the shadowhunter. He hunts fugitives, I hunt demons. And also, I don't have a wife with really huge –"

Clary covered his mouth, "Shut up, Jace."

Isabelle murmured something about Jace being an idiot. They clambered up the hill and Alec walked up to the door. "Well, they'll figure out were here anyway. Let's use the front door." Isabelle pushed it open.

They entered a large room; it was full of broken furniture and dried demon blood. Alec pulled out a seraph blade and whispered a name. The blade glowed and everyone else took out weapons. Celine pulled out the sword she used during her weapons lesson with Travis. She was familiar with it and it was easy to fight with. One small demon stepped out from behind a broken chair.

"They sent a sacrifice," Jace whispered. Isabelle pulled out a small blade and threw it, it entered the demons chest and black blood poured out of the creature's body. It pointed one gnarly finger at Celine and then exploded in a puff of dust. More demons came out and Isabelle was the first to run forward cracking her whip and swinging a sword. Jace entered next swinging his seraph blades and in a split second they were all fighting demons.

Celine was battling two demons, she swung her sword through both of them. All the sudden she saw Isabelle was having problems. A demon had jumped onto her back. Celine screamed and flipped through the air, grabbed the demon off of Isabelle's back and kicked it across the room. Isabelle smiled in relief.

Then strangely all the demons started going back into the walls.

Jace screamed, "HAD ENOUGH?" He turned to the group who was uninjured except for a few scratches and stuff. "Yeah, they have, cause they met me." He flipped his seraph blade but it clattered to the ground. Celine stifled a laugh.

"HELP!" A girls voice screamed.

"What was that?" Isabelle asked.

"A chick?" Jace asked. He looked at Celine, remembering her dream.

"Well, it came from over there," Alec said pointed to the room across the hall where a broken chair stood.

Travis said, "I'll go check it out." He started walking to the room. Once he got there, his eyes widened. "Celine! Come here." Celine ran over and everyone else ran with her.

Celine looked at what Travis was gaping at.

A girl was tied to the chair. Her hands were bound by duct tape and it looked like a gag had been placed over her mouth, now it was hanging loosely around her neck. Her hair was long and brown and her eyes were a sparkling hazel/brown. She looked exactly like Celine, except a younger version, maybe at the age of ten. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Who are you people? Did the demons send you to get me? "

Celine was still staring at the girl. Clary said, "I'm Clary. We're all shadowhunters, we fight demons. Who are you?"

"My name is Sophie, Sophie Carstairs." Everyone gasped.

"You didn't tell us you had a sister, Celine," someone said.

"_I _didn't even know I had a sister…" Celine said before she fainted and was sent into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it was freaky. <strong>

** FREAKY! WHYD THE DEMONS GIVE UP! **

**THEY RETREATED! FOR NARNIA! LOL! A**

**ND CELINE's got a sis o.o! WHY DIDNT SHE** **KNOW! WHERE WAS THE SIS! **

**OKAY WELL... DID U THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS EPIC OR WAS I EXAGGERATING! vote/review/favorite. i heart u people! **

**and dont forget to check out my new story Makeup Breakups and the Occasional Demons  
><strong>


	11. Sister, sister?

**Chapter 11: Sister, sister? **

"_Celine..." Both her parents stood in front of her smiling a sad smile. _

"_Mom? Dad?" She said with confusion. _

"_Take care of your little sister, she is vital. We don't know how long we will last. We love you..." _

"_No. Don't go. I don't know how..." _

_She was interrupted as a darker, harsh voice came through. "Everything you see is important. See you soon." _

She sat up in her bed. "My dreams get weirder and weirder." She looked around; no one was in her room, which was a first. She got out of bed and noticed she was still in her camouflage clothes. She changed into her jeans and a tank top. Her stomach growled. She looked around, thankful no one had her that. "Time for breakfast," she murmured smiling. She walked into the hallway to find it uninhabited. She kept walking and walked past a door that was open. She knocked and looked inside. Sophie was sitting on a bed, covered in silk sheets.

Sophie saw her, "Do you know what I can get for food?"

"_She has my appetite," _Celine thought chuckling. She was given a weird look by Sophie. "Actually, I'm on my way to the kitchen, you want to come."

"Yeah, I'm starving." She jumped out of bed, she was a wearing a too-big night gown. "I'm going to need some new clothes."

"Breakfast first, clothes later," Celine said smiling. Celine started walking and was followed by the little girl.

"So what is this kitchen?" Sophie asked with a puzzled look.

Celine realized Sophie probably didn't know much about the human world, because she hadn't been around humans only demons. "Well, the kitchen is where you get food. It has pots, pans, tables, food..."

"Oh, what's a pot?" Sophie asked as they walked down the stairs.

Celine sighed, "You cook things in it."

Sophie frowned, "I know, I'm irritating, that's what Valentine always said."

Celine jumped at Valentines name. "You knew Valentine? And you're not irritating, you just remind me of me when I was your age. Wait, how old are you?"

"Yeah, Valentine watched me a lot, but sometimes left me with the demons. Then he disappeared, there was this other boy, Johnathan? But, Valentine said he was Sebastian a lot too. I was really confused. And Valentine said I was ten, but I really don't know. He never told me my birthday... He didn't tell me a lot of things also," she sighed. She whispered, "Like who my mommy and daddy are."

Celine swallowed a lump in her throat. She walked into the kitchen, and Sophie stopped and stared in awe at the enormous room. "Welcome to the kitchen!" Celine said gesturing with her arms. "What would you like, eggs, toast, pancakes, fruit, cereal, poptarts, waffles... Wow I never realized how many things you could have for breakfast." She stared at Sophie's small figure, "What did you eat where Valentine kept you?"

"Umm... It wasn't good. It was like gross, and burnt, and it was... I don't know what it was. When he gave it to me, he said 'here are your craps'."

Celine shut her eyes imagining the pain Sophie went through, "I think you mean scraps."

"That was it. Yep, s'craps," Sophie said her eyes wide. "What is a poptart?"

"Hmm, it's hard to explain." Celine rifled through cupboards until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a poptart box. "We have smore's poptarts." She popped two into the toaster and waited until a ding went off.

"What's that?" Sophie pointed at the toaster.

"Oh that warms up things," she pulled out the poptarts and put them on a plate. She handed the plate to Sophie. "Take a bite, but wait a minute, it might be hot." Sophie bit into it after a minute and smiled really wide.

"Wow..." Sophie said and kept eating the poptart. She finished both of the poptarts in a minute. "Is there any more?"

Celine laughed. "Of course." She popped another one in the toaster.

Sophie realized something. "Wait, who are you anyway?"

Celine gulped. "I'm a shadowhunter. But, I'm also... umm... I'm your sister?"

Sophie giggled. "You're lying. I don't have a sister."

Celine nodded her head. "I'm your sister, I'm Celine. Celine Carstairs." There was a silence; the ding on the toaster ended the silence. Celine took the poptart out and placed it on Sophie's plate.

Sophie ate the poptart with a frown. "So, you're my sister? Like… my sister?"

"Yes."

Sophie's frown deepened. "Can I go back to my room? I'm tired." Celine nodded and took the girl up to her room.

Sophie gave Celine a little smile as she sat on her bed. Celine bit her lip and walked out. Jace was in the hall staring at a portrait of him.

"Hey Jace, have you seen Travis."

Jace looked at her, "Yeah, I think I saw him in the third room on the right." Celine walked to the third door and walked in, but what she saw made her stop in her tracks.

Isabelle and Travis were kissing.

Celine gave a cry and Travis pushed Isabelle off him and saw her run away.

Celine ran out of the room, wiping tears and heard Travis yell, "Celine!"

She kept running, turning down hallways and running down stairs. She came across two large doors, she pushed them open and closed them, putting her head on the door and let the tears escape. She sniffed and turned around; it was the library. The same one where she met Clary and Where Maryse explained to her what was going on.

She walked around the large space and picked out a book. She found a chair and curled up in it with her book. She started reading. Fatigue over came her and she fell asleep with her finger still in the book.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Celine and her sis bonded. <strong>

**Yep, Isabelle and Travis kissed. **

**Yep, I had a lot of problems writing that scene, but I wrote it. You'll find out everything else later. **

**Yep, Celine found the library again. **

**Yep, you may review. LOL, thats a lot of yeps!**

** BYES!**


	12. I Don't Know Anymore

**Chapter 12: I Don't Know Anymore.**

Someone was shaking her and she was ready to smack them. She opened her eyes and saw a blurry Alec in front of her. She rubbed the crust out of her eyes, and asked, "What?"

"Everyone was looking for you. You disappeared," he said.

"I was here." She looked at the window and saw light flooding in. "What time is it anyway?"

"Its 1:30. You missed lunch." He looked around the room awkwardly. "Travis is outside. He wants to talk to you."

_Travis. _Her heart started aching for him but she stayed strong. "I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to talk anyone other than my sister," she said angrily.

Alec nodded. "But it might be good to talk to h..."

She cut him off. "Alec! I don't want to talk to anyone other than my sister! Tell him to leave. I never want to see him again. Okay?"

A warm voice behind her made her jump. "I wouldn't want to talk to me or see me again too, if I was in your position."

She turned around and saw Travis standing there. Alec started backing away slowly and then he began running towards the door. There was a slam when he went out. When the door was closing she saw Clary, Jace, and Magnus were crowding around outside the door trying to listen.

Celine picked up her book from her lap and put it back in the bookshelf. Travis sighed behind her. She turned to him, "Travis, you know and I know we can't be with each other for two reasons. Because of what happened with Isabelle and because I don't know anything about you. I don't know your last name, anything about your family, not really much about you and I don't like being in the dark about these things."

Travis bit his lip. "But nothing happened with Isabelle. I swear. I was walking down the hallway looking for you and I saw Isabelle in her room. She was lifting her dresser so I went in to help her and then all the sudden, she was on top of my kissing me. _I_ wasn't kissing _her_. _She_ was kissing _me_. I was trying to get her off of me. I don't like her. I like you." Celine remained silent. "No, scratch that. _I love you_. I love you Celine. I've never loved anyone like I love you. I love the way you get angry so easy. I love your humor. I love everything about you. I love you."

They heard a chorus of "aww," outside. Celine released her breath not even knowing she had been holding it in the first place.

She walked to the door and opened it, the four outside were pretending to be playing a game of go-fish.

"Got any 7's?" Jace asked Magnus.

"Go fish."

"Got any 6's?" Clary asked Alec.

"Go fish."

Celine stared at them and then shut the door.

Travis was giving her pleading eyes, "Celine, I know what happened was wrong. And I would understand if you don't take me back, but I just don't know if I can live without you."

Celine pushed her bangs out of her face. She remained silent. He nodded, understanding and started to walk away.

She called, "Wait!" He walked back towards her. "I love you too," she whispered when he was a foot away. He smiled and got down on one knee, and she became worried. "Travis, I'm sixteen."

"I know." He pulled a little box from Tiffany's out. He opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace. There was a heart locket on the necklace, he opened the heart, inside was a small picture of him and the words _I love you_. "This is why I was looking for you this morning. I bought it after Idris Park." He took it out of the box and it hung in his hands, "This is my promise to you; that I will always be there for you, no matter what. Celine Carstairs, I love you."

He stood up and went behind her unclipping the necklace, she held her hair up and he put the necklace around her neck. She let her hair fall and she turned towards him. He asked, "So is that a yes? Will you take me back?"

She thought about it, "Hmm." He gave a frown. "Well, I want us to go on a picnic tonight and I want you to tell me everything about you, that's the deal breaker." He shook his head chuckling and put his arms around her waist. She put her hands around his neck. He bent his head down towards hers and kissed her.

There was another chorus of "Aww," Celine took her arms off his neck and giggled. "I think we have a crowd outside."

He sighed. "They always ruin the moment." She walked towards the door and opened it to find a very strange sight. Magnus was crying into Alec's shoulder, Alec was crying into Clary's shoulder and Clary was crying into Jace's shoulder.

Jace didn't move his shoulder. "It was an emotional thing for them, the game of Go Fish. I won so... I'm not crying."

He looked at Celine's neck and saw the necklace. "Is that the necklace? That's pretty..." He put his arms around Clary and started crying into her shoulder. He got off her shoulder his face dry. "Haha I got you guys, I'm a winner!"

Clary got off Jace's shoulder and stood up. "Oh, hey, we were really upset that he won the game of Go Fish." Celine picked up the '_Go fish'_ cards. She looked at them.

"These are baseball cards" Celine said grinning.

Jace grabbed them, "Psh. No they're not."

"Next time you pretend you're not spying on us, get a real deck of cards," Travis said smiling. He kissed Celine's cheek, "I'll see you later, Jace and I are going to some wrestling arena" Jace followed Travis out of the hallway.

Magnus wiped his tears and smiled at Alec. "So shall we go?"

Alec nodded.

Clary asked, "Where are you going?"

"We don't know, just getting out of this place," Magnus said. They both stood up and left.

"So it's me and you." Celine said. "Sophie needs clothes, want to take her shopping?"

"I'll get Jace's credit card," Clary grinned.

...

An hour later they were walking inside the Staten Island Mall. Sophie was still in her large night gown, but they had put a large jacket over the nightgown.

Celine stopped by a children's clothing store and walked in, "So how did you guys even know what was going on in the library? That door is really thick."

"Magnus made the door see through with some magic and then made sound really loud," Clary said nonchalantly.

"Thanks for spying?" Celine stopped by a jean rack. "Sophie what size are you?"

"Umm..." Sophie said unsure.

Clary said, "She looks a size 6/8 or just grab the smalls." Celine grabbed a few jeans in that size and found a few small t-shirts. "Off to the fitting rooms," Clary said skipping.

Once they got to the fitting room Sophie tried on some jeans and shirts and found cute ones that fit. After paying Sophie changed. They were walking through the mall again when Clary stopped short staring at her cell phone.

Celine asked, "What's wrong?"

Clary's eyes were wide, "Yeah, we have to get back to the institute..."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was so sappy and romantic. And why is Clary freaking out. And awww Travis made a promise to Celine. What did you think? Review and tell me.<strong>


	13. Missing Parents and Broken Birds

**Chapter 13: Missing parents and broken birds **

They walked through the door of institute and Clary put her bags down. She ran to the kitchen leaving Sophie and Celine standing there. They looked at each other and shrugged. A lot of yelling came from the kitchen. Sophie took Celine's hand nervously. They both started walking toward the kitchen.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Alec shouted.

Jace yelled, "I don't know! I mean they're gone! I had a friggen vision and do they look like they are here?"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Celine yelled.

"Hell?" Sophie asked. "Valentine talked about that a lot, he said it's where he's from."

"Jace, since when do you have visions?" Clary asked.

Jace bit his lip nervously. "I was kidding."

"Then how do you know they're gone?" Magnus asked playing with his hair glitter.

"I was in my room after we got back from the arena and I heard a scream, a man and a woman. So immediately I went to Maryse and Robert's room. There was demon blood on the walls and a bit of shadowhunter blood and the portal behind their curtain was broken."

"Wait, when did Mr. Lightwood get back?" Celine asked.

"Last night, he was hiding for some reason," Alec shrugged.

"Who took them?" Clary asked.

"I might know," Celine frowned when Sophie said this.

"What do you mean?" Celine asked.

"Well, Valentine always said he was gathering old circle members? I don't know what that is. Were they circle members? I would want to a square member, circles are funny looking. When he disappeared that other demon that was always with Valentine," she troubled with the demons name, "De-de-docepto? He was doing the same." She frowned, "Did I help?"

"Umm, yes you did," Jace said.

"Sophie, do you know where Valentine and Decipio kept you?" Alec asked.

"It was a park, started with an 'I'. Some demon accidentally told me. Ickris?"

"Idris?" Travis guessed wincing.

"That's it," Sophie said proud to help. "It was the same place you guys rescued me."

Alec turned to Celine, "Celine, please cover Sophie's ears." Celine covered her ears, and a stream of curses erupted from Alec's mouth. After the stream stopped Celine took her hands off Sophie's ears.

Jace was gaping at Alec. "Dudette, I didn't even know that was in your vocabulary."

Magnus was smiling, "Glad, to know you can be bad," he winked. Sophie tugged on Celine's sleeve.

"I'm tired," she said rubbing her eyes.

"I'll go get you ready for bed." She turned to the rest of the group. "Please don't discuss any plans without involving me."

She took Sophie upstairs and got her ready for bed. After 15 minutes Sophie was fast asleep. Celine walked back downstairs.

Magnus was drinking a cup of tea, Alec was having a cup of coffee and Jace and Clary were talking.

Magnus asked Clary, "Is Isabelle still hiding in her room?" Jace nodded. "That's what you get for kissing someone's boyfriend."

"I kissed someone's boyfriend," Clary said with a weird look, "I kissed Magnus at one of his parties, we were playing spin the bottle."

Jace and Alec narrowed their eyes, "YOU DID WHAT NOW! WHERE WAS I?" They both yelled.

Clary thought about this, "Alec, you were in the closet. I mean literally in it, you had already come out metaphorically. And Jace, you were passed out on the floor."

"What the follacka? Why was I in the closet?" Alec asked. (Follacka is a word my friend uses lol she let me borrow it).

"You were playing pin the broach on the coat," Clary said raising both her eyebrows (cuz u know she cant raise just one.)

"That was a fail." Magnus clarified, "The double eyebrow raising. And that party was crazy. I think someone got naked and streaked through Central park…"

Clary looked at Jace, "Jace, could you smack him."

Jace shook his head, "I'm not allowed to hit a girl. It's in the "Man Rule Book."

"I'm a dude," Magnus growled.

"Sure, you are," Jace winked at Clary.

Celine who had been standing quietly in the corner spoke up, "Shouldn't we be discussing how to get Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood?"

"She's right," Alec slammed his fist on the table. He stared at his middle finger. "I think I just broke my bird."

Clary mouthed to Celine, "Who calls their middle finger a bird?" Celine chuckled.

Jace laughed, "Dude now we can put it in a splint and it will always be sticking up and people will think you are flipping them off." He high-fived Alec, "Sweet!"

Alec gave a wince. "You high-fived the wrong hand idiot. You hit my broken finger!"

Magnus rolled his eyes and got some bandage rolls. Alec sat in a chair and Magnus went to work. After a few minutes, he yelled, "Voila! All better." Alec's finger was wrapped perfectly. Magnus got a Popsicle stick and stuck it in between the wrapping and the finger so it was held up in the correct position.

Celine rolled her eyes, "Okay, so anyone got a plan." Magnus and Alec both shook their heads. Jace rolled his tongue.

"I say we get our best weapons and go back to Idris Park, defeat the demons and save my parents and Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood."

"How do you know your parents are with mine?" Alec asked.

Celine looked down. "I have this feeling." There was a silence.

Clary clapped her hands, "Okay! Get your weapons ready, I'll get Isabelle. We leave in three hours." Travis was still silent.

After everyone left, Celine asked, "What's wrong?"

He bit his lip, "I just have this bad feeling not all of us are going to come back here."

Celine frowned, "All we can try is our hardest, you know." She kissed his cheek, "Go get ready."

* * *

><p><strong>What the heck, Alec has a broken finger and the oldest lightwoods are missing. Crazy... Lol yeah Clary kissed Magnus, and yeah going back to Idris Park woopee! okay bye<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Invisibly pranked**

**What a hectic hectic hectic day, you will understand in the a/n. **

**2:15 hours later.**

Celine was dressed back into her camouflage outfit and was covered in hidden weapons. Everyone else was there including an angry Isabelle who was staring at the floor.

Alec asked, "Are you guys ready to go?" He gestured to the portal.

Travis frowned. "I don't know if this is a good idea. I think this is a trap, maybe we should think this through."

Alec said, "None of us think our plans actually work. Don't think just do it. Like Nike."

Jace nodded his head. "Yeah Travis we're shadowhunters," Magnus cleared his throat. "Okay and we have a warlock. We never think anything through. And it always seems to work out... Sometimes."

Travis sighed, "I just have this bad feeling in my gut."

"It's probably because you had a rotten piece of toast for dinner," Jace said with a smile.

"I did?"

"Yeah, did I not tell you. It was all moldy underneath the butter." Travis gagged.

Clary reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Okay, guys we will meet Simon in 45 minutes at the corner store a block down."

"Simon can't come," Jace said, "He's a downworlder." Then he saw Magnus, "Oh right, okay. So Clary you are just going to create a portal for us?"

"Yes, its obvious isn't it," Isabelle spoke for the first time.

Clary stared at Alec's splint, "Oh we are so stupid! Jace give me your stele." Jace handed her his stele. She unwrapped Alec's finger and ran the stele along it.

Alec gave a shriek. "Sorry there was a pop." He bent his finger. "Good as new."

Celine realized something. "Wait, what are we going to do about Sophie? We can't bring a little kid into a war zone."

Everyone sighed. "Maybe she can stay with Jocelyn?" Jace asked.

"No, my mom and Luke are doing something tonight. And she would freak and forbid us to go if she knew what we were doing," Clary said frowning.

"We could lock her in the room, like we used to do with..." Jace stopped.

"No, she would freak out if she woke up alone, she'd think the demons got her or something. And she'd wonder what happened to us," Celine murmured.

A small voice behind them said, "I'm already awake." They turned around and saw Sophie in one of her new nightgowns standing there. "You can't leave me. I'm going," she said with the cutest frown on her face.

Jace became easily persuaded. "Aww, come on guys let her go. Look at her frown its so adorable." He stomped his foot, "She's going."

Celine wasn't too sure. "Soph, it could be really dangerous."

Sophie bit her lip. "So! I've been with demons for all my life. I'll be fine."

Clary said, "I'll make an invisibility rune and put it on her, Celine she'll be fine."

Sophie cheered, "Yay!"

Celine rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. Go get changed into something easy to move in." Sophie skipped up back to her room. Once she was gone, Celine narrowed her eyes at Clary, "If anything happens to her, Clary."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Celine, I swear nothing will happen."

Isabelle grabbed her knife and started to sharpen the end of her whip. Jace took out his seraph blades and started to juggle them. One of the seraph blades went to far and stuck to the top of the ceiling.

Jace put his other seraph blades down. He yelled, "Alec! I need you!"

Alec grabbed his ears. "Dude, I'm right next to you. What do you need?"

"I need to throw you to get my seraph blade," Jace said staring at the blade.

Alec laughed nervously. "You are not throwing me, ever." Magnus rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

The blade dropped from the ceiling and clattered to the floor two inches from Jace's head. Jace screamed. He picked up his blade that had cracked the floor. "Magnus, you almost killed me!"

Magnus shrugged. Sophie was skipping back dressed in her new jeggings and a t-shirt. She smiled at everyone. Clary looked at her phone. "We should start heading to the convenient store. Here Sophie let me draw your rune."

Sophie was hesitant, "Does it hurt?"

Clary frowned, "Umm, it stings a bit at first."

Celine saw the scared look on Sophie's face and said sentimentally, "It's okay you can hold my hand." Sophie grabbed Celine's hand and looked away as Clary began to draw the rune on. Sophie winced as the stinging began. After 10 seconds Clary was done... and Sophie disappeared.

Jace muttered, "Weird."

Sophie screeched with joy, "Cool! I'm invisible!"

Celine said, "Sophie, don't let go of my hand or we will lose you."

Clary opened the door to the institute, "Lets go." Everyone walked out of the institute.

Travis asked Celine, "Okay which hand is Sophie holding?"

"Left." He reached for her right.

Sophie said, "Eww. Do you guys kiss too?" Celine blushed and Travis kissed her cheek. "Yuck, my sister kisses boys."

Celine and Travis laughed. Ahead of them Simon was sitting on a rotten, old bench in front of the corner store. He smiled when he saw them and waved, "Hey, guys!"

Everyone walked up and said hi. Sophie said, "Hi!"

And Simon jumped. "Who said that?"

Celine was about to say something but Jace gave her a be quiet look. "What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything. Anyone else?" Everyone shook there heads and Sophie gave a tiny giggle.

"There it is again!" Simon shouted. "It was a tiny giggle!" Everyone stared at him with weird looks.

Sophie yelled, "I like POPTARTS!"

Simon looked around nervously, "Don't you hear that tiny voice? A voice that likes poptarts?"

Clary asked, "Your losing it, I don't hear anything." Celine felt Sophie's hand slip from hers and she looked around.

All the sudden Simon yelped, "Someone just tapped me on the back!" Sophie's hand slipped back into Celine.

Jace laughed, "Dude, maybe your getting too much sun."

"Shuddup Jace," Simon mumbled. Simon saw Alec trying to smother his giggles. "What is going on?"

Celine rolled her eyes, "Clary put an invisible rune on my sister so she won't be seen by the demons."

Simon narrowed his eyes, "You could've said that in the beginning!"

"You didn't ask?" Jace said...

**This has been very hectic you readers prob got 10 updates telling u livvie123321 just posted chapter 14, but i posted the wrong chapter without thinking i copied the wrong thing, if you didnt notice then its all good if u did notice u read chapter 15... woops... sorry im tired, and unorganized today, but YOU GOT A SNEAK PEAK! ;)... maybe... okay yeah sorry again. but sorry i will update frequently though byes. **


	15. Idris Park Part 2

**Chapter 15: Idris Park part 2**

Simon sat on the bench pouting. He was still mad about the Sophie trick. Clary was busy drawing a portal.

Alec said, "Anyone need anything from the store?"

"I'd like a water," Jace said.

"Give me two bucks then," Alec said raising his eyebrows.

Jace shook his head, "Come on dude, I'm your bro." Alec sighed and walked inside the store. "Works every time," Jace said grinning.

Clary stood up and smiled at her portal, "Okay, lets go."

Jace clapped his hands, "I'm ready."

Magnus asked, "Shouldn't we wait for Alec?"

Jace shook his head and Magnus gave him a look. "Fine, we'll wait for him, but only because you could turn me into a frog."

Sophie asked, still invisible, "Could I have a knife, you know just in case?"

Clary pulled a knife out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. Sophie let go of Celine's hand and then slipped it back in. "Okay the knife is in my pocket, invisible." Alec walked out and threw a water at Jace. Jace caught it before it hit him in the face. "Butthead," Jace said to Alec. Then he whispered to Clary, "Sophie has a knife, I'm not comfortable with this."

Magnus asked, "But at the institute you were calling her adorable and begging us to let her go."

Jace had a far off look in his eyes. "But that was at THE INSTITUTE," he put exaggeration on the last two words.

Clary rolled her eyes and held his hand. "Off we go." And the two disappeared into the portal.

"Yeah, thanks for leaving us," Simon said to the portal frowning. "So I just think Idris park right?" Alec nodded and Simon disappeared into the portal.

Magnus reached for Alec's hand and they jumped through the portal with Isabelle following close behind.

Travis looked at Celine. "I feel like they always leave us. Do you have Sophie?" Celine nodded but stopped when she realized she didn't feel a tiny hand.

"Sophie!" She called.

A tiny voice said, "Sorry," and her hand slipped back into her sisters.

"All set," Celine said to Travis. "Sophie, Idris park is all you got to think."

"Okay." And they took a running start to the portal and jumped through.

Celine opened her eyes and found herself back in Idris park. Travis was still holding her hand but Sophie's hand was no longer there. Celine just felt grass and dirt. She stood up, "Sophie! Sophie!"

Travis got up, "What, whats wrong?"

"I can't find Sophie. I was holding her hand and then we got here and she was no longer holding my hand!" Tears sprang to her eyes.

Everyone else came over. "What's going on?"

"Sophie's missing," Travis said holding a crying Celine.

Clary commanded, "Everyone spread out, call for Sophie, she might've gotten lost."

Everyone started calling Sophie and walked around. "She's not here," Alec said sighing.

"She must've imagined the wrong thing and teleported somewhere different," Jace mumbled.

Magnus was closing his eyes tightly. "She's in New York City, on top of the Empire State building."

Celine blinked. "Can you bring her back?" She asked sniffing.

"Am I Magnus?" Magnus asked winking.

"Yes," Jace said.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Magnus groaned.

"Your a rhetorical question!" Jace shouted.

"GET MY SISTER BACK HERE!" Celine yelled.

"Damn," Alec said arching his eyebrow.

Magnus frowned and snapped. Celine felt a tiny body hug her. Sophie said sniffing, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see New York City from the top of the Empire State Building, ya know just in case..." Sophie stopped.

Celine squeezed the invisible little girl. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I swear on that."

"Aww," Magnus said wiping his eyes. "This is so weird but so cute." Alec elbowed him. Magnus rubbed his side. "Oww, I can tell you've been working out though." He winked at Alec. Alec blushed.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Can we go now?" he gestured to the mansion. Sophie held Celine's hand and they all started walking to the top of the hill. "Sophie I want you to hide once we get in there."

Clary looked at Simon. "Simon you are our greatest weapon," Jace gave a hurt look, "He has the mark of Cain!" She turned back to Simon. "You can take out the most demons." Simon nodded.

"Magnus, you know, you do your magical stuff," Jace said. ""And us shadowhunters we fight."

"Wow, thank you captain obvious," Alec said.

"Let's go," Magnus said and he pushed the door open to the mansion.

Clary whispered to Celine, "I feel like we're in a soap opera." Celine laughed and once they were in, Sophie's hand vanished from Celine. Celine looked at the ceiling, scared straight.

All the chairs were still broken and it was the same scene, except no demons were there. All the sudden the floor underneath them broke and they were falling.

Jace screamed, "Bend your knees!" Everyone bent their knees. Celine looked around hoping Sophie hadn't fallen with them and was safe hiding upstairs.

They landed on a tiled floor, the room was actually well furnished. Celine figured it must have been Valentine's room when he was alive.

Jace murmured, "Weird." And then demons started pouring out of the walls. Celine grabbed a sword from her belt and was ready to battle.

Celine noticed a demon heading to Simon, murmuring something about vampires, but as soon as the demon attacked, it disintegrated into millions of ...salt particles?

She didn't have time to ponder much on that as she noticed a gray demon that looked like an over grown spider. She shrieked and aimed her blade at him. It bursted into dust then disappeared back to whatever Hell it came from.

Jace and Alec were battling back to back. A white worm looking demon was shooting a blackish liquid at them. They dodged it as best as they could but the liquid got on their clothes and Jace had to pull his shirt off as it was on fire. Clary whistled at him. He grinned back at her.

Isabelle had her whip uncoiled and lashing out at demons that got near her.

Clary murmured something and her seraph blade shone with blueish light. She stabbed the demon that was behind her and round house kicked the one in front of her.

Travis was fending off his own demons as Magnus shot random flares of light from his hand, hitting random demons.

Celine looked to her right and saw a huge demon sitting on what looked like a throne made of broken wood. The demon gave her a toothy smile but just kept sitting there. A demon came up behind her and she kicked her foot back hitting it square in the chest. The large demon murmured one harsh word in what Celine assumed to be the demon language and all the other demons ceased fighting. The demons backed away into corners of the room and the large demon got up from his throne. All the sudden he wasn't a demon, he was a large hairy man wearing brown shorts and no shirt. Celine gagged at all the hair on his body.

He stopped in front of the group that had gathered around eachother. And he spoke his voice was low and it sounded like he smoked a pack of cigarettes each hour of the day (stay away from smoking), "Shadowhunters," he spit. Everyone blinked hard. "I am a greater demon in case you didn't notice. I am..."

Celine cut him off with hatred in her voice, "Decipio.." Clary gave her a warning look.

"Yes, young Carstairs, yes," he smiled his disgusting smile.

"Where are my parents!" She shouted, narrowing her eyes.

He frowned. "I don't like such a huge crowd, we should get rid of one of you." He pointed at Travis, "Young Williams or should I say Lightwood," the floor underneath Travis dropped and Travis fell.

Decipio went up to where Travis had stood and stared through the hole. He whistled, "Quite a long drop, I'd be surprised if he survived." There was a thud as something hit the floor a long way down and then there was no sound. "Yep, he's dead," Decipio said with pleasure.

Celine couldn't believe this, tears welled up in her eyes and started flowing down her face.

Isabelle growled, "Travis wasn't a Lightwood."

Decipio smiled. "Sure.

"But he wasn't!" Alec screamed.

Decipios voice boomed, "You dare question me!" He grabbed Alec's arm and with a sickening crack he broke the bone.

Alec gave a scream and held his wrist. He gritted his teeth trying to hide the pain, "Where are my mom and dad."

"Dead," Decipio said grinning.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, "Your lying."

"Oh, you won't know, you'll be dead by sunrise."

"There are..." Jace started counting, "Seven of us. We outnumber you."

"You know what, your right Herondale, I need to get rid of you guys one at a time, so..." He stomped his foot and Jace went flying into the wall. He hit the wall with a bang, and slid unconscious to the floor. "One down, six to go. Who is next?" He paced in front of him. He stopped in front of Clary, "He was your lover right? Don't worry he's not dead yet, just ya know, unconscious. I'll kill him in front of you." He continued pacing, "It's so funny, because you guys can't do anything about this. You know I'm better than you, and if you try you'll die."

Simon said, "But you can't defeat me and you know it."

Decipio narrowed his eyes, "Of course I do, I'm not going to try to defeat you I'm just going to have you imprisoned and you will rot in the dungeon for the rest of your life." He licked his lips, "Whose next? A glittery warlock? A gay shadowhunter? Maybe a rebellious shadowhunter?"

Alec sneered, "You don't threaten my sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry but I don't think you should threaten me either because you have a broken arm and can't fight with that."

Celine felt a finger on her arm and she knew it was Sophie. She begged in her mind, _"Please make it just be another demon, don't let it be Sophie, just let it be that she's upstairs, safe." _

Then she heard another voice in her mind, Sophie's voice. _"Celine I'm here and I found Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, and I think I found our... parents." _

Celine stayed calm. _"How the hell am I hearing you in my mind!" _

_ "I don't know. Maybe its a connection, maybe its because I had angel blood injected into me." _

_ "Yeah, but I didn't." _

_ "How do we know that?" _Then Sophie's voice was gone.

_"Sophie! Sophie!" _Decipio stared at Celine with a weird look and sudden realization came.

"She's hear! The brat is here isn't she!" Decipio growled looking around. Celine gave him a dumb look. "You can hear her right! You can hear her in your mind. She would always do that, sneak into our minds and steal our memories. But we could never do the same back." He was muttering to himself now. "Where is she!"

He took a step towards Celine but Simon jumped in front of Celine and Decipio moved backwards unintentionally.

He growled at them both and morphed back into his demon self. "I will find her and I will kill her, right in front of you."

Another voice spoke, "I wouldn't," and a spear went through Decipio's body and he exploded in a dust poof. Celine looked through the dust but saw no one when she was sure she had heard...

The voice spoke again, "Sophie helped me draw Clary's invisibility rune onto my arm, and so I'm invisible." Magnus snapped his fingers and Travis appeared in front of them.

"Travis?" Celine said her voice cracking.

"Oh, good I can see him now," Magnus said. Travis walked to Celine and swallowed her in a hug. He released her after a minute.

"How'd you survive?" Clary asked.

"Well, Decipio has pipes under the floor and I grabbed onto one while I was falling. The pipe I was holding led to a room, I cut a hole into the floor of the room and climbed in, where I found Sophie and then we did the invisibility thing and she led me here," Travis said with a small smile.

"But we heard a thud?" Alec said.

"I dropped my water canteen so Decipio would think I was dead."

Celine gave him a small smack, "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Wait so where is Sophie?" Magnus snapped his fingers again and Sophie appeared.

"I found them, come on," she said hurrying off. Everyone ran after her as she darted up staircase after staircase. Then they stopped in front of a door, Sophie opened it.

Four adults were in the room each tied to a chair. All of them were unconscious. "Oh, crap, we forgot Jace," Clary said.

Simon turned up behind them carrying Jace, "Got him."

He set Jace down and Jace woke up. "What the hell. My head really hurts, did I go to another one of Magnus's parties?"

Celine ignored him and was busy staring at two of the adults. "Mom, dad." And thats when all hell broke lose...

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Yeah it was a very dramatic chapter. Who thought Travis was dead? I know I know. It was a very long chapter, 10 pages to be exact. Okay so review and tell me what you thought. So there are only a few chapters left. I know I know :( okay byes! also, check out my other tmi newer story, **

**Breakup, Makeups, and the Occasional Demons. **


	16. Birds and Demons?

**Chapter 16: Birds and Demons?**

Demons poured out of the walls just like last time, except there were like seventy of them. They surrounded the nine of them and Jace went, "Oh, man I'm seeing demons. That must've been some party. I see birds too, and the birds and the demons... Oh dude you don't even want to know."

"No one asked, Jace," Clary said gripping her sword. Her knuckles were white and her veins were visible.

Celine realized the demons could see Sophie, "Simon, protect her please!" Simon reached for Sophie's hand and she took his hand quickly.

Alec lifted his sword, "Well, there is no use waiting to die. CHARGE!" He ran into the mass of demons.

Jace's eyes widened, "Now Alec is there too. Like twenty of him, man this is a nightmare." Magnus snapped his fingers and Jace blinked, "Oh, I can see properly now, okay good. We're surrounded by like over fifty demons and Alec just charged into the demon pot... ALEC JUST CHARGED INTO THE DEMON POT!" Jace grabbed his two seraph blades and ran to help Alec, slashing demons on his way. Magnus chased Jace.

Isabelle cracked her whip taking off a demons head and followed Jace with Clary behind spinning her blades.

Travis kissed Celine on the head then followed both of them. Celine followed him casting one look back at Sophie.

Two purple demons that looked like gigantic spiders came up to her. She muttered to herself, "Why do I always get spider demons! I'm the arachnophobic here." She spun her sword taking off the two demons head.

She looked around for Sophie and saw three demons walking towards Simon, but before they could even touch him, they burst into salt particles. Sophie was watching the whole thing with glee, and yelling, "Go Simon go!" Simon was grinning with a dumb hero look on his face.

Clary was throwing knives and swinging her blade killing demons. Isabelle cracked her whip and a huge blue demon got the end of it and went flying backwards. Alec was leering the demons toward him and then Magnus would take them out with magic. Jace was busy spinning his seraph blades and kicking demons. And Travis was jumping from wall to wall sticking his sword down and hitting demons beneath him.

Celine looked to the middle of her room and saw her parents and the lightwoods sitting their in the middle of everything still unconscious.

Celine sent Sophie a message, _"I'm going to try to get the parents." _

_ "Okay, be careful, watch out demons are ever... TO YOUR LEFT!" _Celine stuck her sword to the left and heard a sickening sound as the sword entered a demons body. She pulled the sword out and ignored the blood.

_"Thanks." _Celine made her way to the middle of the room and got to the parents. Robert Lightwood was stirring awake and he saw the scene around him.

"I'm going to keep calm, I'm going to keep calm," Robert said terrified. Celine came up behind him and cut the ropes that bound him to the chair. He stood up, "Give me a blade."

She handed him a seraph blade and he muttered a word and it glowed blue. Then he charged into the battle zone. Alec saw him and yelled, "DAD!" while fighting a white demon.

"I can see your boyfriend is here," Robert said looking at Magnus. Alec blushed and nodded.

Celine began cutting the ropes off her moms wrist although her mom was still unconscious and then went to work on untying her dad. They both were unconscious and in really bad shape. They were bloody and dirty, their clothes were torn and her dad was missing a finger. And then the lights went out. Celine heard a little girl scream and it was unmistakably Sophie. She gripped her sword and slashed it through a demon coming near her, well she hoped it was a demon. Something fell with a thud and then a hand grabbed Celine's wrist.

Celine was ready to cut the hand off when a voice said, "Sweetie its me."

She cried, "Mom?"

Her mom said, "Yes."

"Mom, we have to save Sophie, I think something got her but I can't see anything."

"Sophie?"

"Yes, Sophie, your daughter," raged seeped into her thoughts, "The one you never told me about!"

"Celine..."

"Don't start now, I have to get Sophie." She shrugged her moms hand off and walked straight. "Simon!"

A voice said, "Yeah?"

"Where's Sophie?"

He sounded panicked. "I don't know, I was holding her hand and then she was gone." The lights came back on and the demons were on the opposite side of the room. What Celine saw next made her heart almost stop. One demon was holding her sister, another was holding Robert Lightwood, another was holding Maryse, another was holding her dad, and the last was holding her mom.

Another demon was walking around, he was a greater demon like Decipio. He smiled at the group on the opposite wall. He transformed into a eight foot man except he was not hairy like Decipio, in fact there was not one hair anywhere. He was like a bald worm. He wore a pair of black pants and a large winter coat.

His voice boomed when he spoke, "I am Tantalus."

"I am terrified," Simon said with a bored expression.

The demon suddenly was in front of Simon. He peered at him, "Did you say something vampire?" He growled.

"Yeah," Simon said, "I said that I was terrified."

"Watch yourself leech, I know you have the mark of cain but Decipios offer still goes. I will lock you in the dungeon, of course after you watch me kill all your friends."

Simon narrowed his eyes, "Bite me." Tantalus walked away from Simon and stared at the demons holding the hostages.

"Whose first?" He walked up to the demons and stopped in front of Robert, "Oh, Robert Lightwood, old member of the circle." He barked to the demon who was holding Robert, "Kill him." Then he said it in his own language. "Wait! Any last words, Robert?"

Robert gulped, "Travis is my son!" Then he closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

Tantalus laughed, and everyone stared at Robert. Travis was gaping at him. "Okay you can kill him now." The demon moved to kill Robert. But a flame engulfed the demon before anything could happen.

Everyone stared at Magnus who had shot the flame. He shrugged and watched as the flame went up the wall and started spreading across the room. The demons screamed and threw down their hostages. Celine ran and grabbed Sophie.

Jace yelled, "Get out of the building!" Everyone started running for the exit and came out in pairs. Celine breathed in the fresh air and smiled. Sophie hugged Celine.

Celine looked and asked Clary, "Wait wheres my dad and Travis?"

Clary shrugged, "I don't know." All of the sudden there was a boom and the mansion collapsed.

Celine stopped cold, "Tell me they got out, tell me they got out." Sophie stood nervously and grabbed Celine's hand.

All the sudden Travis emerged from the collapsed building with Celine's dad over his shoulder.

He saw Celine and his face brightened. He ran to her. When he got to her he laid Mr. Carstairs on the grass and hugged Celine.

"How did you get out? The house collapsed!" Celine exclaimed with confusion.

"Oh Celine, I always find ways out of things." Celine raised her eyebrow, "Okay, I jumped out of a broken window." Travis looked at Sophie and she stuck her lip out at him unhappy for being ignored. He shook his head, smiling and gave her a little hug.

Celine looked at her dad who was waking up. He looked at her and his face brightened. "Celine!" Travis started to walk away until Mr. Carstairs said, "You saved me. I would be dead if you hadn't grabbed me."

Travis turned around and gave a small smile, "Well, what else was I going to do. But I'm glad to see you are all right, Mr. Carstairs."

Celine's dad stood up, "You can call me Christopher,"

"Yes sir, well I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go talk to Mr. Lightwood," Travis said. He smiled at Celine and walked over to Robert.

Celine watched as the two started walking away from the crowd but her dad engulfed her in a hug. She hugged him back and tears started spilling from her eyes. He smiled at her and wiped her tears away. "Everyone said you and mom were dead but I didn't believe them." Sophie sat on the ground trying to blow pieces of grass.

Celine looked at her dad, "Dad, this is Sophie."

Her dad frowned and picked Sophie up. "So your my littlest girl," he said with a wink at Celine.

Sophie nodded, "I think so."

Her dad laughed and hugged Sophie. Mrs. Carstairs walked over and looked at Celine with apologetic eyes.

Celine shook her head smiling and hugged her mom and then the whole family was hugging.

"What do you say we get back to the institute," Clary interrupted the hugging. Everyone else had walked over.

Everyone nodded and Jace asked, "Did any demons get out?"

Celine looked at the demolished house, "I don't see any and they couldn't have survived that."

"Let's just hope your right," Alec said.

Travis put his arm around Celine, "When has she ever been wrong?"

Jace started to say something but Clary elbowed him and he shut up. "To the institute!" Sophie shouted.

**Whoa, whoa whoa whoa, yep Magnus engulfed the mansion in fire, and everyone escaped, except the demons! :D and TRAVIS IS ROBERTS SON, WHICH MEANS HES A LIGHTWOOD! IDK! MAN... I DONT KNOW Y I DID IT! SORRY, EVERYONES FINE BACK TO THE INSTITUTE WHAT A FIGHT THOUGH! OKAY well review, thanks to laffy_taffy0401 byes**


	17. An uninterrupted picnic?

**Chapter 17: An uninterrupted picnic**

Celine watched as her parents walked out of her bedroom going to look for Sophie. She had told them everything that had happened since they disappeared, about the institute, Sophie, her dreams and adventures but she had left out her and Travis's relationship. She was saving that for another time. They had told her how they had been captured when going to help in Idris, they said they were tortured, but they hadn't known Decipio was sending her messages through the dream. They explained how Decipio wanted them to help rebuild a new circle, a new empire where they would rule alongside him. Her dad had lost a finger arguing with Decipio and Tantalus one day.

Travis interrupted her thoughts when he walked in. He grinned at her, he was clean and dressed in a pair of jeans and a collared shirt. "Hey."

She smiled at him, "Hey."

He leaned against her dresser, "So I was thinking. We never did get to go on that picnic I promised you."

"You're right, the whole getting the Lightwoods and my parents kind of interrupted that, didn't it?" Celine asked, slyly.

"How about we go on a picnic today?" Travis asked.

Celine shrugged. "I don't know if I'll be needed."

"Oh, you won't be needed. Let Sophie and your parents bond. Did you find out what happened with Sophie?"

"Yeah, the day she was born I was with my dad at home. They had kept the pregnancy a secret from me so it would be a surprise. But Valentine pretended to be a nurse while my mom slept and took Sophie. My parents searched for Sophie for years secretly. They never told me cause it was too painful," Celine said sighing.

"Well at least you have her now," Travis said thoughtfully. "Wait but wasn't your mom getting bigger?"

"Yeah, my dad told me something about her and a buffet I think it was. I was only six far too little to understand," Celine said smiling.

"So Sophie is ten?" Travis asked.

"Almost 11, her birthday is April 26th," Celine clarified.

Travis got down on his knees. "Can we go on a picnic?" He begged sticking out his bottom lip. "Pwease."

"Fine, but your going to tell me what Robert told you," Celine said.

"Oh, right... Him." Travis said unhappily. Celine gave him a questioned look and he smiled, "Tell you later. He's talking to Isabelle and Alec right now. Clearing things up. And he and Maryse are not doing well too."

"Got it? Lets have a lunch picnic. Give me an hour and a half," Celine smiled at him and batted her eyelashes as he walked out. She pulled her necklace out of her shirt and smiled at it right as Clary walked in.

"What a night last night was," Clary said.

Celine nodded, "You got that right sista."

"You and Travis are going on a picnic?"

Celine gave her a look. "Stalker."

"I was outside the door."

"Still, stalker," Celine grinned.

"Now, you need help to look nice for this picnic," Clary said studying Celine.

"Umm, that's not nice?"

"Don't worry I'm here..."

Celine walked down the stairs. Her curly hair was pinned up with flowers and Clary had put her in a light blue skirt which matched her pink top. She was also wearing flower sandals and Clary had done her makeup. Travis had changed his shirt into a light blue collar and he had combed his hair. He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes back and he laughed. He held her hand and led her to the door. He was carrying a picnic basket. And then Celine's mom showed up and looked at the two. She raised her eyebrow, "Celine..."

"I'll be back in two and a half hours," Celine said dragging Travis behind her. Travis smiled at Ms. Carstairs and ran with Celine.

They slowed to a walk once the institute was out of sight, "So where are we going," Celine asked.

"Jace told me about this great place in the park," Travis said.

Celine narrowed her eyes, "Jace told you?"

"He wouldn't lie." They walked across the street into a park and Travis laid a picnic blanket down next to a humongous tree. "Here we are."

"This is where Jace told you to go?" Celine asked.

"No, I figured you were right and this is a pretty place." He sat on the picnic blanket and she sat next to him. He started pulling things out of the basket. "I made two sandwiches, we have apples, crackers, sparkling cider, and Maryse had some cookies in the fridge."

"Figured I was right?" Celine asked.

Travis laughed. "Okay I knew you were right," he said as he took a bite of an apple. They both started eating and Travis pulled out two cups and poured some cider. Celine put the remainder of her food away and laid down. Travis fell down next to her and smiled. He faced her and rested his hand on her hip. They became closer until their noses were touching.

Celine smiled at him, "You know, you are going to have to work on making sandwiches."

He rolled his eyes, "Always ruining the moment." Then he pressed his lips against hers. They stayed like this for a minute or so and then she put her arms around his neck.

She started singing, "Chest to chest, nose to nose..."

He interrupted her, "Please don't sing."

She laughed, "Okay. But boyfriends are supposed to like everything about their girlfriends."

He grinned, "And I do, I'd prefer if you just wouldn't sing." She rolled her eyes and started to kiss him again. They stopped kissing and just laid there for a while... Until a homeless man interrupted them.

The man stopped in front of them and started yelling random things at them. Travis sat up and the man growled and then walked away. "Romantic moment ruined," he laughed.

"Thats okay, you have to tell me about your family anyway," Celine said sitting next to him.

"Right." He paused. "Well, I was an only child. My mom was a human, her name was Jessica Williams. She was a dentist. She had told me my dad had died but that he was a shadowhunter, she never gave me a name. Robert was over at our house alot though, mom had said he had known my dad and he was over to help. But that wasn't the full truth, he was my dad, but no one told me. Then Decipio killed my mom and I was alone..."

Celine felt tears welling up, "I'm sorry Travis." There was a pause. "So Mr. Lightwood cheated on Maryse?"

"And I came into existence," Travis said glumly.

"I'm happy about that," she smiled, "So your last name is Lightwood now or your not going to go by it," Celine asked.

"No, I'm not going by it, I would never use that name. He wasn't my father, he was just... a donor. He never will be my father..." He sounded really upset.

"Well who needs him! At least now you know."

"Yeah, I've been on my own for a while now and I never needed a father before." Celine laid down in his lap her head resting against his chest. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She turned her head back and he kissed her until a group of pre-teenage boys came by.

One of the boys yelled, "Get me a room!" Travis stood up and narrowed his eyes at the boys.

One of them yelled, "Sorry mister!" And they ran away.

Travis reached his hand down and Celine pulled herself up using it. He groaned, "Another moment ruined."

She laughed, "Thats okay, its about time to go back anyway before my mom freaks out and my dad thinks we eloped." Travis raised his eyebrow, "No we are not eloping." He grinned and winked. He picked up the picnic basket and the blanket and held Celine's hand and they started their walk back to the institute.

**They went on a picnic :D 3 and no they are not eloping cuz im sad to say there are only a few chapters left in this story :'(... Actually next chapter is the last one and then an epilogue, but if u get bored, i got a new story for u to check out :) huh huh no? yes? maybe? so? I'm rhyming now! **


	18. Dates

**Chapter 18: Dates...**

Celine woke up in her bed after her nap. It was really bright and she smiled until she saw what sat next to her by the bed. Two parents who looked curious. She gave a small smile and a tiny wave.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

Her dad narrowed his eyes, "Your dating?"

"As in date that little thing that looks like a big raisin, no I'm good I don't want one."

"No, I mean as in boy dating."

"Dates have genders? Do they reproduce too?" Celine asked with a chuckle.

Her mom raised an eyebrow, "Were serious here Celine."

"I'm serious too, I really want to know about this gender date thing," Celine said with a small smile, biting her lip.

Her dads eyes went to her necklace, "What's that? We don't remember getting you that."

"This..." Celine said holding the necklace. "This..." Her parents gave her a look. "Fine! You got me. I'm dating Travis Williams."

Her dad's eyes widened, "You mean Roberts son?"

"Yes, we actually just found that out," Celine said pulling the covers off of her. She had changed into her sweats after the picnic then fallen asleep.

Celine's mom sighed. "Oh, okay good he's a nice boy, I talked to him for a while."

Mr. Carstairs looked at his wife, "Nice boy? We're supposed to be interrogating her."

"Oh, Christopher," her mom said lightly hitting her dad, "This is the mom job not a dad job, go eat some pie."

"Whatever," he said. "I'm not bringing any pie for you people," he shouted pointing at Celine and her mom.

"I baked that pie in the first place," Celine mumbled to her mom and they both laughed. "So I can see dads as overprotective as ever."

"Yeah, I think being held captive by demons made it worse. So tell me about Travis." Her mom got up on the bed and sat down.

"Well, Travis... He's gorgeous, sweet, sensitive, smart, his fighting is okay, I can beat him, he's a good kis..." Her mom gave her a look. "He's a good kiss maker. Best chocolate ever."

"So you like this boy?"

"Like him, I love him, he's the one..." Celine smiled. Travis walked past the door whistling and caught Celine's eye. He winked at her and continued walking.

"Celine don't get too far too fast."

"Mom, you know shadowhunters don't live long, we have to hurry up with our lives ten times quicker than mundanes..."

Celine's mom gasped, "You still want to be a shadowhunter after all of this?"

Celine nodded, "If it means I can be with Travis?"

"You really do love this boy."

"With all my heart."

Her mom stood up, "Just be careful." She walked out and Celine frowned. Travis walked in.

"You were listening to the whole convo weren't you?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

He laughed nervously, "Yes."

"So you heard me call you a pig, selfish, ugly. I TRUSTED YOU AND NOW YOU INVADE MY PRIVACY LIKE A CREEPER!" Celine yelled over dramatically falling back into her pillow.

Travis's eyes widened, "I didn't hear that and if you want me to be a creeper..." He winked. Celine's dad walked by and heard the last part and his eyes about popped out of his head.

"Celine?" He screeched. He ran away yelling her moms name, "Shaylene! Shaylene!"

"Oh shoot," Travis said rubbing his neck.

Celine got up and ran from her room, "DAD! WE were kidding! It was a joke!"

Travis ran after Celine, "Yes sir! It was a joke! I'm an idiot!"

Fifteen minutes later everyone except Robert was sitting at the table eating dinner. Maryse passed around a bowl of mashed potatoes and Jace grabbed it before anyone else could. "Mine," he hissed.

"Dinner time is Jace's favorite time," Clary said.

"I like kissy time too," he winked at Clary.

Maryse glared at Jace, "Not at the dinner table." She was in a really bad mood after the news her husband had had a secret son with another woman.

Christopher stared at Celine who was sitting next to Travis, she rolled her eyes and grinned.

Maryse stood up, "I'm going to the library," she said irritated. Shaylene got up and followed her with Christopher close behind.

Jace pointed at Izzy and Travis, "So you guys are siblings?"

They both nodded. Magnus said swallowing food, "Eww. Isabelle you kissed your brother!"

Clary laughed, "Been there done that."

"I didn't kiss my brother, I kissed my sister," Jace said looking at Clary. "But it turned out we weren't siblings."

"I did kiss my brother though," Clary said. "Sebastian/Johnathan."

"Stop bringing it up!" Jace said becoming jello.

All the sudden her mom ran in, "Celine! Guess what today is!"

Celine shrugged. "The day dad tries to murder my boyfriend?"

"No! Today is March 31st." Celine realized and gave her mom the shh look. "Tomorrow is your birthday!"

"Your an april fool," Jace said laughing.

"I smell a party," Alec said, "I'll call Magnus."

"No parties!" Celine said, "I hate them." Celine's mom walked away awkwardly.

Alec's phone rang. He answered it, "Hey I was about to call you!" He paused. "How did you know?" Another pause. "Yeah we were going to ask you." A pause. "Your a stalker." Alec raised his eyebrows, "Okay I'll ask her." He pulled the phone from his ear, "Celine what is your fave beverage?"

She screamed, "No PARTY!"

He put the phone back to his ear, "She said no party. Okay I'll tell her."

"He said no one cares, what is your favorite beverage?"

Clary frowned at her shaking her head, "This is Magnus, you will never win this battle."

"I'm only going to be 17 no alcohol or drugs or anything illegal. Give me the party of a ten year old if your going to throw me a party," she said glumly.

Alec talked back into the phone and told him Celine's order. "Thats what she said. No Magnus! Get a pinata full of candy," He paused, "No, crack hidden in the pinata, geez. We can invite Sophie to the party. Pin the tail on the donkey and everything." He sighed. "Yes, get a bouncy house too, but no clowns! Okay bye bye." He hung up. "Parties scheduled for tomorrow at 4, bring Sophie there will be hamburgers."

Celine sighed and banged her head on the table. "I hate parties..."

**WEE PARTYING PARTYING YEAH! its going to be a interestante next chapter and i put boiling water between Travvie and Christopher... ALSO I GOT CONFUSED, let me explain, this is chapter 18, next is the party chapter 19 and then EPILOGUE! Sorry I completely forgot bout this chapter as to it wasn't crazy eventful. So read this and then two more chapters including epilogue. Well umm, people like squiggly lines, especially laffy_taffy0401 so check out her tmi story, you know, cuz she helps me with rrandom things... k well review if u would like to? i have a song stuck in my head... EVERYBODY GET UP UP OUT OF UR SEATS, PICK UP UR SHOES LIKE U DOWN AT THE BEACH! i know i talked bout btr last chapter but i just love dem, especially james, carlos and logan... well, umm hang out under my umbrella, ella ella ella eh eh eh! ;D... up up there we go go? no... bye... random song blog, and its laffy_taffy0401's one fault for getting umbrella stuck in my head and also If I die young (its beautiful and i dont own it) If I die young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses (petals not the thorns) sink me in the river at dawn.. send me away with the words of a love song! i love it its so beautiful im going to stop the a/n now because I bet your freaked out right, thats okay... :P**


	19. The Birthday Party of the Century

**Chapter 19: Partyin, partyin, YEAH!**

Celine sat on Magnus's purple couch and moaned. She was wearing a birthday hat and had a sticker that said "Smile, its my birthday!".

Sophie ran up to her and grinned, "Celine! Guess what! I went in that jumpy place and then Jace helped me do a fl-fl-fl-..." She had trouble with the word.

"Flip?" Celine asked happy at least someone was having fun.

"Thats it, now he's going to teach me how to do a backwards one!" She shouted with glee and bounced off trying to find Jace.

Someone walked up to her with a tray of drinks in front of their face. "Coke, mam?"

She shrugged and a drink was set in front of her. The person lowered the tray and Travis grinned at her. "Since when were you a waiter?" Celine asked raising an eyebrow.

Travis shrugged, "Magnus threw a tray at me." He set the tray down and sat next to her. "How do you like your party?"

Celine frowned, "I think Alec is having more fun that me." Alec was running around high on a ice cream rush. "Actually, I think Alec is having more fun than the actual ten year old here." Alec ran up to Sophie and grabbed her nose.

He yelled, "Got your nose!" Sophie looked at him sideways and he shouted, "I'm not giving it back!" He ran from Sophie grinning and cackling.

Clary walked by and Celine asked, "Ever seen Alec like this?"

"Yeah when he's drunk," Clary replied, walking away.

"Come on, cheer up, have fun," Travis grinned. "There are pony rides."

"I'm good." She laughed. "How did Magnus even fit the bouncy house into his apartment?"

"Magic?" Travis guessed.

Simon sat down in a chair across from them. He was sulking, "Hey," he said.

"Whats wrong with you?" Celine asked.

But Magnus interrupted carrying a tray of blue drinks. He turned to Simon, "Drink?"

Simon said shaking his head, "Oh no, last time you gave me a blue drink I turned into a rat, which led to becoming a vampire."

Magnus said, "This is a special blue lemonade, no alcohol, no rat changing features."

Simon narrowed his eyes, "Will I turn into a animal?"

Magnus shook his head, "You mean other than a blood sucking leech? No, worst thing that will happen is you get diarrhea."

"Aren't leeches insects?" Travis asked.

"I thought it was a parasite," Celine said.

Simon groaned, "I'm not a bloodsucking leech." He grabbed the lemonade from the tray and took a sip. "Not bad."

Magnus smiled, "Wait, aren't you a vampire and don't vampires drink blood?" "I do lemonade too." Travis turned away from Celine and saw her dad. He stood up and walked over to him. Celine looked at them both. "What are they talking about?" Simon asked sipping the lemonade.

"I'm not sure," Celine said narrowing her eyes.

Sophie walked over, "Celine! Lets ride a pony or go in the bouncy house or play pin the tail on the donkey, or eat more ice cream or or or we can break open the pinata."

"Kids got a sugar rush," Simon said walking away with his lemonade.

"How about the bouncy house?"

Sophie jumped up. "Yep, yep yep! Bouncy bouncy bouncy!"

Alec walked over eyes crazy from sugar, "BOUNCY!" They both grabbed Celine and dragged her to the bouncy house. Thirty minutes later Celine exited the bouncy house holding her head and wobbling.

Jace greeted her, "Hey."

"Too much bouncy." Four arms wrapped themselves around her stomach and pulled her back in. "Help!" She shouted as Alec and Sophie bounced around her.

Jace jumped in, "I'll save you..." He gave a heroic pose, "From doing a bad flip."

Celine shouted, "Jace, you aren't helping!"

Jace grinned, "Its a party, I don't help, I flip." He did a perfect flip while bouncing. Clary bounced in and threw a cookie at Celine. "Chocolate chip." Celine chewed the cookie and her eyes widened. She started bouncing around like crazy. "Magnus used way too much sugar in those cookies."

Everyone stopped bouncing and stared at the now hyper Celine. She shouted and ran around the interior of the bouncy house grinning and throwing people out of her way.

Jace yelled to Clary as he flew across the bouncy house, "We need Celine hyper the next time we go to demon hunting!" Celine grabbed Clary and threw her up. And then two arms were around her holding her back.

Travis grinned at everyone, "Cake and presents." Celine bounced out of the house and walked up to her special seat at the table. Isabelle was already seated and she gave Celine a small smile. Celine gave a tiny smile back. Everyone else filed in and sat. Her mom was holding a camera and her dad was grinning.

Magnus brought in a small mint and pistachio cake with seventeen candles and set it on the table. Everyone started singing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Celine..."

Jace instead sang, "Happy birthday dear random person I don't know."

Everyone stared at him and continued, "Happy birthday to you. ARE YOU 1? ARE YOU? 2 ARE YOU 3..."

Celine groaned, "This is going to take a while." She blew out the candles and smiled.

"Are you 17?" Jace asked.

Celine nodded. Alec looked at the cake and then at Celine, "Eww. You like mint and pistachio cake?"

She shook her head. "No I hate it."

"Then why is it your birthday cake?" Clary asked.

Magnus answered. "Because we want the cake she hates to be the one she blows the candles out on, so no spit gets on the cake we will eat." He walked out of the room.

"So what cake are we having?" Jace asked.

"Chocolate." As if on cue Magnus walked in carrying a large chocolate cake. Everyone got a slice and ate it.

After everyone was done with their cake her mom declared it was time for presents. "Whose first?" Shaylene asked.

Jace raised his hand, "Oooo! ME!" He pulled out a very badly wrapped present. It was in the shape of a blade. He handed it to her. "Careful its sharp."

"I wonder what it is?" Celine asked sarcastically. She tore open the paper and stared at the seraph blade.

"I'm tired of your swords." Jace said grinning. "Seraph blades are much better."

Alec yawned. "Boring, I got her something much better." He pulled out a box wrapped in pink paper. He smiled in glee. And Celine went to unwrap it and Alec burst, "Its a set of perfume from Victoria Secret!"

Celine smiled at him. "No need to unwrap it now." She moved the box aside with the seraph blade. Clary pushed a wrapped present in the shape of a tiny box towards her.

Celine unwrapped it to find a iPod. She grinned, "Thanks Clary!" She got up and hugged her and then set it next to the perfume box.

Magnus said, "Well my present was this party but ya know I had to get you some lotion to go with that perfume." He pushed a box like Alec's to her, but it was wrapped in purple.

Isabelle bit her lip and pushed a envelope towards her. Celine opened it to find a card with a $25 gift card for her iPod. She smiled at Isabelle and Izzy nodded.

Sophie jumped in glee, and tugged on her moms sleeve whispering, "Show her, show her." Her mom grinned and pushed out a huge box from behind her back. There were holes in the top of the box and tiny sounds coming from it.

"Remember how you wanted a puppy for Christmas when you were eight?" Her dad asked.

"Merry Christmas!" Sophie giggled. Celine opened the box and saw a golden retriever puppy.

Celine picked up the puppy and the puppy licked her cheek, her dad smiled, "She's a girl."

Celine grinned. "I'm going to name her Peachez with a _z_ not a _s_." Everyone stared at her. She hugged the puppy and then set her down on the table and hugged her family. "Thank you so much. This is best gift ever!"

Jace frowned, "If you didn't want the blade you could've just said so. I mean thats a pretty nice blade, I'll take it back."

"This was the best birthday ever, guys!"

Travis said, "Wait," and he pulled a large box from behind him. "You forgot mine." She grinned at him and rolled her eyes. She took the top off the box and looked inside. Only a tiny box was there. She picked it up. "You tricked me." He grabbed it from her before she could open it. He grabbed her hand and moved her over to an open space. She arched her eyebrow.

He got down on one knee and her hand flew to her mouth. He flipped open the box. The ring had three diamonds and a gold band. He asked as he took the ring out of the box, "Celine Carstairs, will you marry me?"

She felt tears spring to her eyes instantly and she let them flow. She said, "Yes."

Alec who had gotten into Magnus's extra sugary cookies started singing, "He talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress! Its a love story, baby you just said yes." All the ladies in the room were crying including Isabelle. Sophie was beaming at her sister.

Celine turned to Alec, "And they say I'm a bad singer." Alec frowned. "I'm just kidding..."

Travis showed Celine the ring, "It says c&t on the bottom. It was passed down to me from my mom, my grandmother gave it to her. It was her wedding ring. Ironically my grandparents names were Tina and Caleb." He slid the ring onto her ring finger.

She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Jace said lately, "Wait, Alec, it can't be a white dress she picks out, it has to be gold, you know because of the shadowhunter wedding ritual."

"Shuddup Jace," Alec said reddening.

Isabelle blurted out, jumping up and down, "I cannot wait to plan this wedding, oh my angel and the flowers! I'm going to design the dress!" She clapped her hands and everyone stared at her.

Celine frowned. "Wait, Travis. I'm only 17, I can't get married yet."

"Give it a year. Your next birthday is our wedding day," Travis said smiling.

Jace looked at Celine, "Sweet, birthday gifts and wedding gifts."

Celine picked up Peachez and grinned, "Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>BOLD BOLD BOLDDDD... Lol... So first off this was a very sugary sweet chapter... because of magnus's cookies... lol jk cuz Celine is getting MARRIED! And they have a puppy named Peachez with a z not a s. sadly this is the last chapter, unless an epilogue is a chapter but im not sure, so yeah, there will be an epilogue though! and i realized something around the 16th chapter, this Celine is different from the person she was created from. She is nothing like the real Celine. And I noticed that at the 16th chapter but no one told me! D: lol yeah but actually the real one hates mint and pistachio cake, but i mean who does like it. I don't like it, it has to be a strange flavor. So review if you hate mint and pistachio cake, and also review if u like mint and pistachio cake, yeah so i guess just review, because i do this story for u people. Yeah well I will see u all epilogue... K BYE!<strong>


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Wedding**

Isabelle stormed into the room where Celine was having her hair and makeup done. "This is a disaster!" She shouted.

Celine frowned as the hairdresser they'd hired for the wedding curled another strand of her long brown hair, "Why?"

"I ordered carnation pink roses but instead they deliver amaranth pink roses! The color is all wrong!" Isabelle stomped her heels.

"Is there even a difference?" Celine asked.

Frank, her hairdresser shouted, "Of course there is! We have a real problem here." He turned to Isabelle while twirling a part of Celine's hair. "How could they deliver the wrong shade of pink! This is terrible."

Isabelle nodded agreeing, "I don't know what I'm going to do! This whole wedding is going to be ruined! I've planned this for a year now!"

Celine rolled her eyes. "Izzy, calm down, its all going to be fine, the shade of pink doesn't matter. What matters is you cannot walk down the aisle as one of my bridesmaids wearing jeans!"

Isabelle stared at her jeans, "Your right, I can't worry about the flowers now. As long as everything else is fine." She ran out of the room going to find her silver bridesmaid dress.

Celine laughed. Frank looked at her and asked, "I'm doing her hair next right?"

She nodded. After Isabelle had realized Travis was meant to be with Celine and had found out they were siblings, Isabelle and Celine had slowly become the best of friends, every problem forgiven and forgotten.

Alec walked in wearing his white suit. He had a pink carnation rose in the pocket of his suit and he looked sharp. He groaned, "I can't believe I'm a bridesmaid."

Celine laughed, "I told you not to make that bet with Jace, you knew you couldn't win it." Six months ago Jace had bet Alec he couldn't go two days without his cellphone, Alec said he could and, after 28 hours he had a nervous breakdown and within a minute, he was on his phone texting Magnus. Jace had said if Alec lost he would be a bridesmaid at Celine's wedding, if Jace lost, Alec could have Jace's two favorite seraph blades.

Alec glared at her, "I could've..." he lied.

Frank asked Celine, "I'm not doing his hair right?"

"No just mine, Izzy and my maid of honor, Clary."

"This is weird," Alec said taking a seat. "The whole shadowhunter mixed with mundane wedding." Celine and Travis had agreed it should be both a shadowhunter/mundane ritual since Celine had been a mundane almost all her life. In private they'd place the runes, but during the ceremony they would still have the rings to place and the kiss.

"Wheres Magnus?" Celine asked.

"Putting glitter in his hair. He bought a whole pack of silver and gold glitter just for the wedding," Alec said moaning.

Celine giggled. "Oh him and his glitter."

Frank looked at her, "Magnus is gay?"

"What gave it away, the silver glitter or the gold glitter?"

Frank clapped his hands, smiling in glee, "Oh goody! Maybe him and I can exchange phone numbers. I finally can have a lover."

Alec growled, "Oh no you don't, Magnus is mine."

"Oh, oops," Frank said reddening as he put the last curled strand of Celine's hair into the bun. "I am finito." Celine stood up and looked in the mirror. The makeup Clary had done for her was gorgeous and brought out her eyes, her hair was in the perfect bun with curls going around her head like a halo. She smiled at the sight of her wedding dress in the mirror. Isabelle had designed it, a white dress with golden trim.

Frank smiled at her, "You look beautiful."

Isabelle walked in, in her bridesmaid dress and smiled, "Aww! So cute!" She sat in the chair where Celine had sat. "I'm ready to get my hair done." Clary walked in; in her dress which was the same as Isabelle's.

She smiled at Celine, "Look at you. I have to admit I'm good with makeup."

Celine rolled her eyes, "Where's the best man?"

Clary shrugged and sat in a seat next to Isabelle, "Last I saw of Jace, he was trying to figure out his tie." Jace and Travis became best friends during the year, and Travis asked Jace to be his best man.

Frank looked at Izzy's hair, "Is your hair naturally this way. It is BOO-tiful," he said putting his own twist on _beautiful_.

Izzy smiled and turned to Celine, "I like him."

Celine laughed. "You should like him, you hired him." Izzy grinned in pleasure. "Has anyone seen the groom?"

Everyone shook their heads and Sophie came bounding in holding Peachez on a leash.

Her brown hair was bouncy with curly springs and she was wearing the white flower girl dress her mom had picked out for her. She smiled at everyone. "Hi!" She shouted joyfully. She was clutching her basket of flowers like it was a pot of gold. "My mommy did my hair!" Sophie had started calling Mrs. Carstairs, _mom _and_ mommy_, instantly.

Celine hugged Sophie. "Are you ready flower girl?" Sophie nodded with enthusiasm. "How about the ring bearer?" Celine looked down at Peachez.

Sophie reached down and petted the dog. "Yep, she's ready, but she doesn't have the rings to bear yet."

Celine grinned. "I'll tie the rings to her collar before the wedding. But you got to make sure they don't fall off."

Sophie saluted Celine. "Yes, general. Lets go Peachez and see what Travis is doing." She walked out clutching the basket and Peachez leash.

Frank cooed, "So adorableeeee."

An hour and a half later everyone was ready for the wedding. Celine stepped into the long hallway of the house. Her parents had rented a house on a private beach in California for the wedding. The plan was for her to walk down a path on the sand as the aisle.

The wedding was about to start, and the bride was nervous but excited. Celine breathed heavily and sat down. Clary patted her shoulder reassuringly. She gave Clary a small smile feeling queasy.

Alec frowned at her. "Nerves kicked in?"

She nodded and Sophie bounded in with the basket and the dog. Isabelle walked in, "I am here!" Simon smiled at her, he was one of the groomsmen and escorting her down the aisle, just as Magnus was doing with Alec. Magnus walked in; in his very fancy silver tux.

Isabelle clarified with everyone, "Travis is already at the altar and the music is about to start, remember the order, groomsmen with bridesmaids," she gestured to Simon, Magnus, Alec and herself. "Then it is the maid of honor and the best man," she looked at Clary and Jace, "Then it is the flower girl and the ring bearer," she pointed to Sophie and Peachez, "Then the bride and her father." She nodded at Celine. "Wait, where is the father of the bride?"

Celine shrugged, "Maybe he went to the bathroom?"

"But the wedding is about to start!" She said panicked.

Christopher walked in and held up his hand. "Sorry, I'm back." Music started.

Isabelle screeched, "Places!" She got in front and put her arm through Simons. Magnus and Alec paired up behind them. Celine watched as the vampire and shadowhunter exited the hallway.

Christopher gave Celine the rings and she tied them to Peachez's collar. Alec and Magnus went next and the bridesmaid's face was red. Jace whispered in Clary's ear and she laughed at his whisper.

They went next, Clary beaming, Jace grinning. Celine realized it was almost her turn and she started to hyperventilate. Her dad smiled at her reassuringly.

Sophie picked up Peachez leash and smiled at Celine then started walking out of the hallway down the beach path throwing flower petals. A few seconds passed before Celine realized it was her turn to walk down the aisle. Her dad had already linked his arm in hers and he was smiling at her. Christopher led her down the aisle, towards Travis who was smiling.

Clary smiled at Celine as her dad kissed her cheek then she stood by Travis. Celine handed Clary her flowers as her dad stood aside. She turned to Travis and held his hands. Sophie untied the rings from Peachez collars and handed them to Celine and Travis. They both said their vows and I do's. They slid the rings onto eachother's fingers and kissed while everyone cheered in the background.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>:'( wipes tear. It was so bootiful! also so yeah they do the love and commitment runes in private for reasons... and umm they got married a happy ending! well it was awesome writing this story, thank u for the reviews story alerts, all that stuff, made me want to write! i shall miss this story but ive got another going and another coming in a few months, teaser for that story released today! okay well <strong>

**:( leave me one last review! **


End file.
